Good Boy
by phantomworks
Summary: Yami was just walking around, minding his own business when he spies a hybrid that looks exactly like him. Due to new laws, any hybrid/human look alikes must be kept together. so what does Yami do with his new pet?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: okay, I'm really getting tired of this.

**Alice: of what?**

Phantomworks: of making so many stories.

**Alice: well, if you had just written them up the first time you had the idea, we wouldn't be in this situation.**

Phantomworks; I know! I know! Okay? Anyway. I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Please support the original author.

Chapter 1

Far in the future, a break through in science has led to the arrival of human and animal hybrids. Now they are common place among the human populace as pets and some as sexual partners. There is only one rule that humans must abide by when purchasing a hybrid. They cannot buy one that looks like another human.

That law is simply to reduce awkward situations to a minimum and many wealthy business men pay to have their DNA matches taken out of the DNA banks to ensure no look alikes. However there are those that aren't so lucky…

The teen whined and scratched at his ear. He was bored. When was his master going to pick him up? The boy had been special ordered. Most likely after he was purchased, he would be used as a sex toy, like most other special orders. He really hoped that his master wasn't mean to him. Laying down, he gazed outside of the window, watching the crowd of humans go by. His eyes drifted through the crowd until the landed on a pair of surprised crimson orbs.

The hybrid blinked, but the eyes had disappeared into the crowd. His tail slumped. Instead of watching the people, he decided to focus on the reflection in the mirror-like glass. He examined his hair- blonde bangs with black hair jetting up in spikes that ended in a sheen of violet. Three colors. Why had his master asked for that?

Confused amethyst eyes stared back as him tried to figure out his master's thoughts. Soon he gave up. He wasn't supposed to try to figure out anything in the first place. He was a pet first and foremost. Nothing more. He sighed sadly.

Suddenly, he was yanked up by his shirt collar. Yelping in surprise, he struggled weakly against the attacker.

"Calm down, calm down." A familiar voice calmed him. He glanced up at the caretaker. "Your owner has arrived. We need you at the counter."

The hybrid recognized what she meant and stopped struggling. His owner was here to pick him up. He hung from his shirt in her hands, tail between his legs and his ears laid flat against his head. Despite being excited to meet his master, he was apprehensive at the same time. What if his master didn't like him? What if his master was mean? Thoughts like this circled his mind as he was carried to the counter and set upon it.

"Here's your order. Are you pleased with it?" the caretaker asked. The man as the counter put on a sickeningly sweet smile as he looked over his prize. The hybrid shivered uncomfortably. The man had shoulder length silver hair and it looked like he was missing one eye that had been replaced with a fake golden one. He wasn't getting any pleasant vibes from his master.

"Oh yes, he'll do nicely. Nicely indeed." The voice sent shudders down the hybrid's spine. "Now, how much did he cost?"

"Seventy-five dollars, please." The caretaker said. Right before the man handed over the money, another voice spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I think that you have my hybrid." The voice said. The hybrid looked up quickly to see the same crimson eyes as before, but now he could see the person as well. They looked so much alike! Yet the other was a wilder version of himself except without the dog ears and tail.

"Your hybrid? I special ordered him! He's mine!" the silver haired man exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir, but this man is right. We have a policy that if a hybrid looks like a human then only that human can purchase or adopt them. I'm sorry. However, we can order you a new one." The caretaker calmed the man and quickly worked out a new order form for him and sent him on his way.

"I'm sorry about that. Now, will you be buying this hybrid today? Or would you like it to be put to sleep?" the caretaker asked, not changing her voice at all. The hybrid looked at her curiously. What did 'put to sleep' mean? He wasn't tired.

"No, that's okay. I'll buy him. Seventy-five right?" the crimson-eyed double handed some green pieces of paper to the caretaker as she handed him a red leash. She clicked the clasp onto the hybrid's collar. The man then picked the hybrid up and set him on his feet on the ground. After what seemed like only a few minutes, the man started off with a list of things to buy for his new pet.

"Do you have a name?" he asked abruptly. The hybrid looked at him, confused. Name? he wasn't called by anything yet. That was usually reserved for the owner's choice.

"No. master chooses name." the hybrid said quietly. The man's eyes widened, like he hadn't expected the hybrid to talk back. Quickly though, he got over his shock.

"Well, that won't do. Let's see, we'll have to figure out a name…" the man started walking again. They got a cart for purchasing the items like toys, treats, beds, etc. When they had finally made it to the check-out line, the man suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I know! How about Yugi?" the man turned to him. "Do you like that?"

The hybrid was really confused now, he was supposed to choose? If he chose wrong, would his master punish him? Slowly he nodded his head as an answer.

"Yugi it is then. We'll get the tags made on the way out." The man said as he went through check out. "Oh, and I'm Yami, by the way."

The hy- Yugi was very confused. Why was his master treating him like a human? He was neither human nor animal, but to be treated as special? He was thoroughly confused. There was a tag ingraving machine right by the 'Exit' door that 'Yami' put some money into. His master always asked him opinion of the tags, though Yugi didn't really care. Why should he care? He couldn't see them.

Eventually, they left the store and Yugi got his first look at what the outside world was really like.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: hey, this didn't win the poll, but it was on the bottom of my list and so I wrote the rest of the chapters except the last two or so.

**Alice: and it ****will**** have a lemon.**

Phantomworks: yep! So please enjoy! I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

"Down, no, down. Down!" Yami urged his hybrid. To his embarrassment and the growing crowd's entertainment, his new hybrid, 'Yugi', was tramping around as if he had never seen the outside world before. Said hybrid was also not listening to him as he pounced on a butterfly, puppy tail wagging excitedly.

Over all, it was adorable to the extreme, but a busy side walk was hardly the correct background for it.

Especially when Yugi stretched slightly and his tail caused the only article of clothing he had to lift up and expose his backside.

"Yugi!" Yami called out, shoving the shirt/dress thing down and picking up the hybrid in order to keep him close.

"First time owner?" a woman to his side asked.

"Eh-heh. You could say that." Yami said, somewhat distracted by the wiggling pre-teen sized hybrid in his arms.

"You can always slip him some of this to calm him down." The lady placed a few tablets into his hand.

"You mean… _drug_ him?" Yami's jaw dropped at the implications.

"Trust me. It's not as bad as it sounds." The woman continued, "They have a fast metabolism. By the time you get home, it should be out of his system."

Looking down at the pills in his hands, Yami winced before pocketing all but one. "Yugi. Say 'ah'."

"Ah?" Yugi repeated. As soon as he opened his mouth, Yami shoved the pill in until the hybrid was forced to swallow it. Promptly afterwards, Yugi coughed and gagged, trying to get the tablet out. When he failed to do so, he whimpered and thought that his new master was exactly what he was hoping he couldn't be.

His new master was mean. At the thought, his tail curled up under him.

Hearing the whimper, Yami immediately felt bad about his actions. Hopefully he'd never have to use the pills ever again. Stroking the hybrid's hair soothingly, he whispered, "I'm sorry Yugi, but you need to settle down."

Whimpering again, Yugi flattened his small floppy ears against his head. Was his master mad at him? Is that why he shoved a bad tasting thing down his throat? But he said sorry… the hybrid was so confused.

"Come on." Yami urged. Placing the hybrid back on the ground, Yami readjusted the leash and gas so that they wouldn't get in the way as he walked. Tugging slightly to get Yugi walking, the two continued on, the hybrid following a ways behind.

Slowly, Yugi grew drowsy as the effects of the pill pulsed through his system bit by bit, he started slowing down, only quickening his pace occasionally when the tug on the leash got too consistent.

The hybrid was tired, why was his master still walking?

"Yugi, come on. We're almost –Yugi?" Yami stopped walking as he looked back at his dazed and half-awake hybrid. When his master stopped walking, the hybrid sank to his hands and knees, then to his side as he fell asleep. "D***, I knew I shouldn't have used those pills!"

Placing the bags on the ground, Yami shook Yugi's shoulder worriedly, "Yugi. Yugi, wake up, please. We're almost there."

"No more… master… no more… 'M tired." Yugi whined and Yami blushed at the other ways those words could be applied. "Yugi sleep now."

"No, Yugi!" Yami responded, but the hybrid had already fallen asleep. Sighing, Yami looked between the bags and the hybrid before grumbling, "This is why I didn't want one in the first place! Hybrids are too much work!"

Still grumbling, he shifted the hybrid into a sitting position and managed to get the limp body onto his back. Then he maneuvered the bags into his hands as he kept the hybrid steady. Really, such a move should only be accomplished by an excellent multi-tasker, but Yami managed.

Eventually getting back to his apartment, Yami just dropped the bags on the floor and plopped the hybrid onto the couch, still out cold. Stretching a bit to work out the kinks in his back, Yami set about to fixing the apartment for when the hybrid awoke. Hopefully he wouldn't be too much of a handful.

o 0 O O 0 o

It didn't take long for the drug to wear off. In less than twenty minutes, Yugi was up and bouncing around like a hyper active puppy. He was into everything. The sink, the frig, the trash! He would've gotten in the freezer too if he were tall enough.

Yami just sat there as the colorful hurricane rampaged his home, making a mess of most everything. Bearing with it until he couldn't take anymore, Yami plucked the hybrid off the ground and deposited him on the couch. Even that didn't dissuade the hybrid from his curious nosing as he fingered the cushions and pillows.

When he started to gnaw on them though, Yami pulled him away with a sharp, "NO!"

Instantly, Yugi stopped.

Blinking in confusion, Yami carefully put him back down on the couch. Turning in place, Yugi sat with his feet up on the couch and his hands balanced on the cushion between his legs. His tail beat against the couch wildly as his entire body trembled with excitement. Bright amethyst eyes trained themselves on Yami as they awaited whatever came next.

Dropping himself into the lone armchair facing the couch, Yami slowly massaged his temples. This wasn't how he had planned to spend his day. "Okay, first things first. My name is Yami and I guess that I'm your new owner. Is there anything I should know in order to take care of you?"

"Hybrids are made for pleasure of their owners." Yugi recited, a blank smile on his lips. "Their form is to please while their minds are limited to keep control over them. Their potential is great, but mankind has deemed it dangerous and so keep them enslaved as pets."

"…" Yami looked shocked. "What?"

"Lady tell Yugi to know. Yugi knows good!" Yugi's tail picked up speed, "Yugi did good, yes?"

"No, what? Why would someone have you memorize that?" Yami asked.

Yugi wilted. "Yugi no did good?"

"N-yes, you did, but why?"

"Why?" Yugi cocked his head to the side cutely, "Why what? Lady said, Yugi did. Yes?"

"No-yes… this is just confusing me more." Yami sighed. "I'm really not ready for having a… pet. I need more information."

"Yugi do anything." The hybrid continued. "Master tell, Yugi do. Smart!"

"Simple." Yami corrected automatically, crossing his arms, "So if I say 'Yugi stay off the couch'…?"

Ears drooping, Yugi looked down sadly. His tail flopped as he scrambled off the couch. Sitting down lowly, Yugi whimpered, "Yugi understand. Yugi stay off couch."

"No, no! That's okay! I was just saying if!" Yami hurried to correct the animalistic teen. That look the boy gave him was just too sad and bewildered. All that from a single command?

"So…Yugi sit on cough?" Yugi questioned.

Sighing again, Yami said, "Yes, Yugi, you can sit on the couch."

"Yay!" the hybrid let out a happy squeal. Leaping up, he gave a big lick to Yami's cheek and jumped onto the couch, giggling as he bounced. His owner blushed brightly as he wiped off the teen's spit and ran a hand through his hair.

"I definitely need help."

"YAMI! I'M COMING IN!"

"Oh please not him!" Yami gave a pleading look to the front door just as it was thrown open. A rebellious man tramped in like he owned the place, an unruly mane of white hair flowing behind him. "Uigh. It's him."

"Hey! I heard that!" the albino aimed a kick at Yami's legs, but the man managed to dodge.

"I know." Yami said, dodging another blow. "Was there something you wanted, Bakura?"

"Yes, I need your –HYBRID!" Bakura shouted, pointing to Yugi who had settled down enough to stare at them with barely concealed interest. At Bakura's yell, Yugi scurried off the couch and dashed away from the door, Bakura hot on his heels. The two raced around the apartment, Yugi dodging Bakura's reaching hands and Bakura dodging fragile items such as vases and priceless family heirlooms.

Finally, Yugi dashed behind Yami, hoping that his master would protect him. Seeing Bakura still running full throttle, Yami grabbed his remote and chucked it at the albino's head. The two connected with a crack that caused Bakura to trip over his own feet and keel over backwards.

"OW! What was that for?" Bakura hissed, rubbing the growing bump to ease the pain.

"You're destroying my house." Yami said simply.

"And you have a hybrid!" Bakura countered, sitting up, "I thought we agreed not to get one!"

"As you can see, I didn't have much of a choice. It was either take him or let him die.

"Oh, you and your goody-two-shoes ways." Bakura mocked, standing, "Now I have to get one too!"

"… Why?"

"Because I'm better than you!" Bakura yelled, running out the door and slamming it behind him. A few seconds later, he shoved it open again, "I forgot."

Walking in, he bent to pick up Yami's remote and turned to leave.

"Where are you going with-?"

"I need it." with that, the albino slammed the door again, leaving them both in silence.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yugi sang.

"You're welcome?" Yami looked down at the teen just as the hybrid jumped up to lick his face. He ended up licking Yami's lips.

"Couch!" the boy said, bounding over as if nothing happened.

"…" Yami blushed fight red. Absently, he wiped the saliva off with his sleeve, but let his fingers linger. Yes, he definitely needed more information about this strange creature.

"Yugi, want to go for a walk?"

"Walk?" the boy's eyes lit up as his tail wagged excitedly, "Walk! Walk where?"

"I think we'll go visit Seto." Yami said, attaching the hybrid's leash.

"Yay! Walk!"

Phantomworks: JUST A WARNING… I have no plot for this.

**Alice; so it's going to be pretty random?**

Phantomworks: until the climax which will take all of about two chapters to work through. So it's just a whole bunch of fluff. ENJOY AND REVIEW! (Please)


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks: hey, here's the next chapter! Have fun!

**Alice; pw doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Chapter 3

"And that's why I'm here." Yami concluded. Seto's secretary blinked blankly.

"While the story behind your current residence is… fascinating, I cannot allow you to see Mr. Kaiba as he is currently in a meeting." She said father monotone. Yami's eyes narrowed before brightening.

"That's okay! I'll wait right here until he's done! Meanwhile, I can recount my entire life's story all the way up to this point." Yami grinned at the woman. She gave him a look of disbelief as if she didn't think he really would. Clearing his through, eh started, "About twenty-one years ago, my mother bent over to pick up a toy that my older brother had… dropped. That's when she was pregnant with me, and of course, her water broke. Now, she was rushed to the hospital and ten agonizingly painful torturous hours later, I was born! A young, fetching-!"

"I THINK HIS MEETING HAS COME TO AN END!" she interrupted loudly, jabbing a finger at the elevator. "He'll see you now."

"But I haven't finished me-!"

"JUST GO!"

Blinking innocently, Yami's lips formed a perfectly mischievous smirk. "Come along, Yugi!"

"No pets are allowed beyond this point."

Oh, well then call Seto and tell him to meet me down here. While we wait, I can continue!"

"No, really. That's okay. There's no need to-!"

"No no, I insist. Now where was I? Oh yes, the glorious day of my birth."

On second thought, I'm sure Mr. Kaiba will understand. Go!" with that, she shoved them into the elevator and the doors closed behind them. Inside, Yami crossed his arms.

"How rude." He harrumphed before pressing the top floor button. "She didn't even want to listen to my story!"

"Yugi like story." Yugi said, looking up at Yami with large eyes.

"Hmm, then I'll have to finish it for you later." Yami smiled wickedly at the hybrid before the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Here we are."

Yugi blinked and looked past the doors to a tidy office with an entire wall made of windows. Inside were two figures that were glaring at each other. One was human but the other was a hybrid like Yugi. Had his master come to replace him? But Yugi was perfect for him! A lot better than that other one.

"You're not going to win, Mutt." The human said.

"If I can't win a physically fight wit'cha, I can at least do dis." The hybrid said, "An' don't call me mutt!"

Yugi's eyes widened. For a hybrid to challenge and talk back to a human was unheard of! Was this where all the bad hybrid's go? Had he done something bad that would make Yami want to get rid of him? He knew he should've stayed off the couch!

"Seto." Yami called, "I have a few questions to ask."

"Not now, I'm busy." The human said. He had light brown hair and icy blue eyes. His manner of dress (a suit) only served to further intimidate the small hybrid while it seemed to have no effect on his Master.

"Oh yes, I can definitely see that." Yami rolled his eyes, "Seto, it's important."

No answer.

"I slept with your secretary."

"I'm not paying her for those hours."

"Mokuba's been kidnapped."

"His tracker says otherwise."

"I got a hybrid."

"What?" both Seto and the other hybrid turned to see if it was true.

"Oh look, a tie." Yami said with a cheeky grin.

"Cheap shot." The hybrid muttered. He had blonde hair and floppy golden ears. His tail thumped against the desk he was sitting on in agitation which was reflected in his amber colored eyes. Unlike the human, he was considerably under dressed with a green wife-beater and tan shorts. A spiked collar adorned his neck, showing he was owned apparently by someone with a bondage fetish.

"Agreed." Seto said, resting his chin in his hand, "Was there something you needed?"

"As I said, I have a few questioned about hybrids." Yami said.

"Why? You don't have one."

"Yes I do, he's right he-Yugi?" Yami looked down to find his hybrid not at his side. "Where did he go?"

"Is dat him?" the blonde asked, pointing at the other hybrid that was in the corner, staring at a bobbing bird on the side of a glass of water. His tail mimicked the bobbing motions as he stared at it with utmost rapture.

"Yes… first time I've got him to sit still since I got him. Besides that lady's suggestion of course." Yami turned back, content to let Yugi keep himself busy.

"Suggestion?" Seto questioned with as few words as possible.

"Yes, I had just taken him out of the store and he wouldn't settle down. Some woman passing by told me to give him some of these." Yami pulled out the pills from his pocket.

"You gave him drugs?" the blonde snarled.

"Calm down, Joey." Seto ordered. The blonde quieted, but continued to glare at Yami.

"I hadn't known the effects." Yami explained, "I only used one once, but I felt bad. It just seems wrong to drug him."

"Because it is!" Joey growled.

"Be quiet." Seto commanded.

"Hybrids are people t-!"

"Joey." Seto said darkly. The blonde flinched, "Do I have to get _that_ out to keep you quiet?"

"N-no…" Joey whimpered quietly, clamping his legs together. His face brightened to a tomato red.

"Good." The brunette said, even as a look of disappointment crossed his face. "Now, why did you come to me?"

"Well, you've had Joey for… two years now? You know a lot more about hybrids than I do." Yami explained. "I don't want to make a mistake."

"First things first, be firm with them or else they'll get out of control." Seto gave a glance to Joey who shuddered a bit.

"C'n –_May_ I go talk ta da other hybrid?" he asked meekly.

"I suppose." With those words, Joey scrambled off the desk and over to Yugi.

"Secondly, hybrids are science in progress. They have intelligence way beyond human capacity. They learn quickly and remember everything. So be careful what you teach him." Seto said.

"Okay, be firm and careful. Anything else?" Yami asked.

"They're sensitive."

"…" When Seto didn't elaborate, Yami asked, "They're sensitive?"

"Yes."

"… How?"

"Exactly how you and I are, but more. It's the best form of training, I found, since it confuses and embarrasses the fight right out of Joey." Seto explained, sending another leer towards the blonde who shivered unconsciously.

"I… see." Yami said, his cheeks tinting a bit, "However, I have no need to do that. I'll just find another method."

"If you insist." Seto shrugged before a voice crackled over his intercom.

"Mr. Kaiba. The two girls have come back." His secretary said.

"Not them again." Seto groaned.

"Who's 'them'?" Yami questioned as the tall brunette made it to the elevator.

"The mutt's sister and her master."

Phantomworks: so, was it any good?

**Alice; you ask that, knowing you have no form of a plot what-so-ever.**

Phantomworks; yes.

**Alice:… I can't believe you.**

Phantomworks; heh heh. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks; yeah! The next chapter of Good Boy!

**Alice: Phantomworks doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Phantomworks; you better believe it! (^^)

Chapter 4

"Hey. What's yer name?" Joey asked. Blinking, Yugi looked up from the bird.

"Yugi's name is Yugi." Yugi said simply.

"I see you're fresh from da store." Joey said, raising an eyebrow. **"You do know the hybrid language, right?"**

"**Of course. Everyone knows that!" **Yugi answered eagerly.

"**Humans don't. That's why they haven't figured it out yet."** Joey said lowly.

"**Did I do something bad?"** Yugi asked suddenly.

"**I don't think so. Why?"**

"**Because Master brought me here, where bad hybrids go."**

"**Bad hybrids? What makes you say that?"** the blonde asked, confused.

"**Because you're talking back to your master!"** Yugi whimpered, his ears flat against his head and his tail curling up between his legs. ** "Humans get mad if we do that! They terminate us!"**

"**You're not getting terminated and that guy isn't my master. Or my first at least."** A dark look crossed the blonde's face, **"My first master was king, not like that guy. We lived together with his father and shared everything. Food, bed, clothes, you name it. He taught me what it meant to live and survive against all odds."**

Here, his face turned downward, bangs covering his face. ** "He also taught me what it meant to die for something worthless."**

Yugi blinked, cocking his head to his side. **"What?"**

"**I… he got in a fight trying to stand up for me and… didn't make it out unscathed. He died from infection to his wounds a few days later."**

About this time, the intercom had sprung to life and informed the blonde's master of the unwanted guests.

"**Them again."** The blonde said, but he looked happy about it.

"**Who are they?"** Yugi asked.

"**My sister and her master. They come to see me once in a while and try to get me back. Her master was **_**my**_** master's sister. She thinks it's her right to keep me, but she didn't have enough money to buy me when my master's father auctioned off his stuff." ** The blonde explained, **"That's when **_**Seto**_** bought me."**

"**Oh… can I see them?"** Yugi asked.

"**Of course! Come on. We'll have to hurry before Seto throws them out." **Joey said, grabbing Yugi's hand.

"**Wait! I have to tell Yami!"** Yugi said. Bounding over to his master, Yugi looked up with big eyes, "Yugi see Joey's sister?"

"Oh, I suppose so. Come on. I'll go too." Yami said, walking over to the elevator. While he pushed the down button, Joey asked lowly, **"You couldn't've kept him from coming?"**

"**Why? I like him."** Yugi said.

"**Don't, humans always take advantage of it.**" Joey warned.

"**Did you like your first master?"**

"**That's different!"**

"**Did he take advantage of you?"**

"**I told you that's different!" ** Joey hissed, his tail lashing behind him. When Yugi just looked up at him innocently, he snorted.

"**How?"** the smaller hybrid asked. Joey deflated.

"**I'll… tell you when you're older."**

"**Tell me now. Tell me now!"** right then, Yugi's stomach growled and he looked down at it curiously. "Tummy make noise!" he informed his master.

"You're hungry." Yami stated. Looking up at Joey, Yami asked, "Can hybrids eat the same thing as humans?"

"Well, dey have dis special expensive food fer hybrids, but it tastes like dirt. I just steal stuff from Seto's plate at dinna. He usually doesn't notice." Joey said.

"So that's a yes?" at a nod from the blonde, Yami looked to Yugi, "when we're done here, I'll take you somewhere nice."

"Restaurants don't take kindly tad at." Joey warned.

"They… don't?" now that he thought about it, he never saw a hybrid in the fancy restaurants and only in outside portions in normal cafes and burger joints. This was turning out to be harder than he thought. "Then I'll make you something. I cook pretty well. What would you like?"

"Meat! Boners!" Yugi said happily.

"B-boners?" Yami paled.

"'e means bones." Joey said. "New hybrids always mess'em up."

"O-oh…" Yami grew quiet, still giving Yugi the odd look. The hybrid paid no attention, daydreaming of meat and bones.

"What's takin' dis elevator so long?" Joey asked out loud.

"I don't- huh? Well what do you know…?" Yami rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot to hit the button."

"Stupid human." Joey commented lowly under his breath, too low for Yami to hear as he pressed the button. The elevator ride took a few awkwardly silent minutes before it finally arrived on the ground floor. When the doors opened, they were all met with a loud cry.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" a loud red-head shouted. The fiery girl was going toe-to-toe with the famous Seto Kaiba as if this was a daily routine. Come to think of it, it probably was. Her twin glared at him silently from behind the girl.

"I told you. I bought him fair and square. According to the law, he is now mine." Seto growled backed. His hands were fisted, trembling in rage. As if he noticed, he crossed his arms and gave the loud girl a degrading look. "I don't see why you keep coming here!"

"Don't give me that! I know how my you hated my brother! I don't know why you bought his hybrid, but I know you're up to something!" the girl hollered back, shaking her fist. "I swear I'm going to find out what~!"

"I'm not up to anything so get out of my building!" Seto snarled, gesturing to his security squad.

"Wait!" Joey called, running past Yami and Yugi. "Serenity!"

"Joey!" the quiet girl suddenly sprinted past the guards. At a closer look, she had floppy ears like Joey's golden ones, but her own were red, matching her tail and hair. Still barreling past the slower humans, she glomped the blonde hybrid, her tail wagging madly, "Joey! I missed you!"

"I missed ya too, Ren." Joey said softly. His CEO master was silent as the two enjoyed their brief reunion. Shortly though, he pulled away with a sad smile, "I thought I told ya ta stop comin' here. Both of ya. You could get hurt!"

"I can handle these guys!" his sister said seriously, her wide eyes narrowed to make her look tough. They just made her look cutely frustrated instead.

"I don' want'cha ta get hurt." Joey said, shaking his head. "Go back home. I'll get Mr. Prissy Pants ta bring me ova later."

"But-!"

"I'll be fine. Dere's nothin' I can't handle!" Joey thumped a fist to his chest as if to show how durable he was. But his sister wasn't appeased. Pasting on a wide grin, he gave her a big bear hug before turning her over to her master. "Now, you two go home."

"I will save you from him!" the human girl swore. "I'll sue him for hurting you! I just have to get some evidence!"

"That's nice, Shizuka." Joey said, waving as Seto called security on them and they were escorted out.

"I'll get my brother's friend back! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Shizuka hollered as she and Serenity were dragged out. A series of loud curses followed as the doors closed behind them. Immediately, Joey deflated, his ears sliding down and his tail hanging limp. Seto stayed silent for a while, not quite sure what to do. Yugi and Tami sat on a nearby couch, watching the show while eating popcorn (where in the world did they get that!).

Finally, Seto said, "That was bold of you to promise something like that."

"Feh, I wasn't plannin' on keepin' it. I know you'd never let me go." Joey said, not even looking up. "Ya wouldn't be able ta stand them fer more dan an hour, so ya wouldn't take me in da first place."

"Hm… I might be able to make a trade."

"?" Joey's head jerked up, hope filling his eyes. Then he recognized the look in the CEO's eyes and shrank a bit, "It's gonna cost me, isn't it?"

"What did you expect?"

"How much?" Joey asked, mentally preparing himself for whatever price Seto asked for. Keep in mind that hybrids don't have money, so he had to pay in… other methods.

"How much is it worth to you?"The blonde blinked in surprise. He usually wasn't allowed to set the price. For obvious reasons, "One."

Seto seemed disappointed, "Only one? For your sister?"

"For da ride dere and back. They'll keep comin' here to 'visit' anyway." The hybrid crossed his arms. The CEO realized this and mentally cursed.

He'd have to get his prize another way.

"Fine. One." He agreed. The hybrid blinked in confusion, then grinned. He'd finally won against the brunette!

Seto's lips fell into a smirk, "Plus your punishment for calling me 'Mr. Prissy Pants'."

"****! I should'a seen dat comin'!" Joey gasped, dodging Seto's reaching hands, "Noooooooo!"

"Get back here!" Seto ordered before uncharacteristically chasing the hybrid around the company building.

"…" Yami watched the scene with a vague sense of déjà vu. Standing, he tugged on the leash for Yugi to follow him to the front door. "On second thought, I'll just get a manual or two from the library."

"Lip berry?" Yugi parroted incorrectly. Yami flushed red as he hurried the two out.

Phantomworks; hahahahahaha! Hilarious!

**Alice; no one got that but you.**

Phantomworks; I know. I know. Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks: love summer. Love love love. And I love ripping science books apart.

**Alice; you what?**

Phantomworks: oh the joys of being a teacher's child. Anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

After making a quick stop at both a bookstore and the library on the way home, Yami and Yugi arrived at the human's apartment safely. Taking about thirty minutes to fix up a lunch for both of them, Yami had just sat down with his food when his front door flew open.

"Hello, Bakura. What brings you here this time?" Yami said without even looked up from his food.

"This." The albino said, shoving something onto his friend's lap. Choking a bit at the suddenness of the action, Yami cough to clear his throat before focusing on what was thrust upon him.

Large brown yes stared up at him fearfully from a face famed by soft white hair. Soft features were immediately noticed as well as a fresh blue shirt-tunic-thing that just barely covered the essentials. As Yami continued to stare at the small creature, he could only say one thing.

"When did you have a kid?"

Face turning bright red, Bakura sputtered "What the-? No! It's a hybrid you idiot!"

Finally, he noticed the small white ears pressed flat against the hybrid's hair, almost blending in and the soft blue ribbon collar around his neck. Yami replied with a mildly surprised, "Oh."

"Yeah, I got one from the store just a few hours ago and came to rub it in your face!" Bakura exclaimed victoriously.

"Okay." Yami replied.

"…Okay? Okay? I got a hybrid and that's all you can say? Okay?"

"Well, I do have a question." Yami said, scooting the quivering hybrid off his lap and onto the chair next to Yugi. The smaller hybrid immediately sniffed at the new friend before smiling brightly and tugging on his clothes.

"Yes?" Bakura asked, superiorly, finally getting the reaction he wanted.

"Please tell me you didn't _steal_ him from the store."

"Of course not! I paid for him fair and square!" Bakura growled.

"Thank goodness! I mean, I know you're a kleptomaniac, but I almost thought you were an idiot to steal something alive. You'd get caught for sure." Yami said, relaxing in his chair.

"Really? Get caught would I?" Bakura grinned ferally before yanking something from inside his jacket, "Behold! Mr. Swimmers!"

Yami just blinked when he came face to face with a bagged goldfish. A _live_ goldfish. "I stand corrected."

"Ha! I'm totally the greatest thief ev-!"

"You _are_ an idiot." Yami cut in. Bakura's aura darkened and he snarled.

"I don't have to stand for this! Come Ryou!" Bakura ordered as he stalked to the door.

"Ryou? Who's-?" Yami cut himself off as the new hybrid jumped up and scurried after his master. "Oh, _that's_ Ryou."

The door slammed shut behind them. A few second passed before the door opened again and Bakura stalked over to a clear flower vase.

"I need this." He said as he up righted it, spilling its liquid and solid contents onto the floor.

"Hey I was using that!" Yami protested.

"I NEED IT MORE!" Bakura yelled back before he returned to the door where his hybrid was waiting. Once again, the door slammed and the pair was gone.

"Well, that was pretty random." Yami muttered as he picked up the flowers and threw them in the trash. They were from another fangirl so they didn't matter. The woes of being a top model…

"Master. Ryou have ring on." Yugi said, tugging on Yami's shirt.

"Oh really? I hadn't seen. That was nice of Bakura. Rings as an accessory are in at the moment." Yami said as he cut into his food.

"Not finger." Yugi said, clarifying.

"Oh, on his toes? Well, I guess they still count."

"Not toes."

This stumped the man as he set his utensils down to give Yugi a confused look, "then where-?"

Suddenly, it hit him. Face flushing he tried to get those thoughts out of his head to focus on what Yugi was saying. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Master… master no do me, right?" the hybrid looked up shyly.

Simply those words were enough to make more, pleasing images come to mind. Shaking his head to clear such thoughts, Yami answered, "no, never!"

At this, Yugi felt somewhat relieved, but disheartened. Didn't is master want to do stuff to him? If not, what was he supposed to do?

"Master. Help, Ryou?" Yugi asked, trying to forget the strange feeling.

"We… can't, Yugi." Yami said, looking down at his luke warm food. "Ryou belongs to Bakura. We can't tell him what to or what not to do with what is his."

"… Save Ryou?"

"That would be stealing and kidnapping, Yugi. Those are bad things!" Yami said just as the door opened again. Bakura and Yami stared at each other for a few minutes before Bakura walked over to rifle through his trash.

"I'm borrowing these." He said as he picked up the flowers and left.

"I'll never see those again." Yami said with a sigh as he set about to finishing his meal. Meanwhile, Yugi stared after the albino with a thoughtful look.

Ryou's master had said 'borrowing' and his own said 'never see again'. So it was okay to borrow and not return? So if he borrowed Ryou…

"Finish your meal before it gets cold." Yami said. Immediately, Yugi dug in, scarfing down the food with his hands. "Use a utensil!"

Pausing, Yugi looked at the utensils before picking one up.

'"You don't eat chicken with a spoon!" Yami said, flustered and taking the spoon before using the knife and fork to cut up the hybrid's meal, "Here, I'll help. Say ah."

Nerves tingled as the hybrid thought of what happened the last time Yami had said that, but he couldn't defy his master. Opening wide, he tried to not show the fear he was feeling outright.

Pushing the food onto the hybrid's tongue, with his fork, Yami waited patiently for the teen to close his mouth around it. When it became clear that Yugi was going to sit with his mouth open and eyes shut tight, Yami instructed, "Close."

Quickly, the hybrid obeyed. Retreating with his fork, Yami said, "Chew and swallow.

Obeying, the hybrid licked his lips at the taste before opening his mouth again, a universal sign for more.

"You can do it yourself."

At this, Yugi's eyes watered. He had liked his master feeding him. Unable to handle the teary-eyed look, Yami relented, "Okay! I'll do it! Just this once!"

"Yay!" Yugi cheered before happily enjoying the rest of dinner with his master. The day passed easily enough and another reluctant feeding time at dinner led the two to a bath where Yami had to rinse the hybrid off as the teen played with bubbles as if he'd never seen them before.

He probably never had.

Soon though, it came time for master and pet to go to bed.

"Now, this is your bed and this is mine." Ami said, pointing to two separate futons. He'd had one delivered earlier that day for his pet from the pet store, so it was smaller in size.

"No sleep with master?" Yugi asked.

Blushing at the innuendo, Yami cleared his throat, "Uh, no. Only if you get cold or have a bad dream. Other than that, I would prefer if you stay in your bed."

"Okay." Yugi said, already seeing some pros to this. He didn't have to worry about waking his master if he awoke in the middle of the night to take care of business.

"Good." Yami said, crawling onto his bed. Just then a cry pierced the air and caused both to scramble to their feet. Grabbing his keys, Yami followed his hybrid who had gone directly to the front door. Another yell caused Yami to throw his door open and cross the hall to Bakura's apartment. Pawing at the door, Yugi scratched the wood with worry, trying to get the obstacle out of his way.

"Step aside." Yami said, shoving the hybrid out of the way, he had a spare key to Bakura's place and vice versa just in case he ended up hurt and needed help. By the screams coming from beyond the door, someone was definitely in trouble.

Sliding the key into the lock, Yami threw the door open to behold a sight he could never unsee.

Bakura was straddling the pale hybrid from earlier, now naked and Bakura half-way the same. The hybrid's wrists were bound to the leg of a table and sorrowful eyes glanced up at Yami with absolute horror. On the other hand, Bakura just looked up with more than a hint of annoyance and said, "Do you mind?"

"What is going on here?" Yami screamed like a little school girl.

"Ryou and I are in the middle of something, so if you would just go back to your house and-!"

"Blood." Yugi interrupted.

"What?" the two humans asked.

"Yugi smell blood." Yugi stated.

"Where-?" when the hybrid pointed, Yami turned to where Ryou was tied up and knelt to undo the bindings.

"What are you doing?" Bakura protested.

"You made him bleed~" Yami defended. "He may be a pet, but he still feels pain! You can't do this to him!"

"I can do whatever the **** it is I want!" Bakura snarled, "Get out of my house!"

"Bakura, I-!"

"Get. Out."

Seeing that obstinate look in the albino's eyes, Yami gave in, "come on, Yugi.

Walking to the door, Yami turned to look at Bakura and leave him with a few parting words. "They have a human mind, Bakura. If you keep hurting him, he'll run away. You know what happens to hybrids who run."

Bakura didn't answer and Yami didn't expect him to. Closing the door behind him, Yami turned to his hybrid, "let's… get some sleep."

Nodding obediently, Yugi followed his master into their home, mind churning, forming a plan.

Phantomworks: There you go. The first _mild_ cliffhanger.

**Alice; as in she didn't leave us in the middle of action.**

Phantomworks: right. So please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks: hey every one, I'm already half-way done with this one!

**Alice: so you'll finish it in like, six weeks?**

Phantomworks: yep, plenty of time to write the other stories waiting to be worked on… right?

**Alice; I don't know, will you procrastinate?**

Phantomworks; probably. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

A small figure huddled in the corner where he was tied. His tearful eyes were closed, trying to feign sleep as he cuddled with himself, trying to keep warm. Nothing covered him except his long white hair and a blue ribbon for a collar. Silky white ears were flat against his head.

Suddenly, they perked. A sound –movement- catching their attention.

Footsteps, quiet against the carpeted floor. They were coming closer.

Jerking his head up, his brown eyes snapped open, a whimper clawing up his throat. If his master had woken up again, he was sure to be in a world of pain.

The footsteps came closer. By now, the hybrid could smell their scent and knew it wasn't his master.

It was someone else.

Someone had broken in.

The hybrid opened his mouth to cry out, but a hand flew out to cover his lips.

"Shh!" the other said, crossing a patch of moonlight. Gold bangs dyed silver and black hair absorbed the light. Full lips perked into a meaningful smile, "Here to help."

The light hybrid let out a relieved sigh.

"Stay quiet." The new comer said, pulling his hand away. The albino hybrid nodded as the new comer untied the rope that was tied to the ribbon collar. The collar was much sturdier than it looked. Unable to untie the rope from there, the new comer turned his attention to where it attached to the wall.

A lose knot.

Easily, he untied it and helped the hybrid to stand. "Follow."

Equally silent, the two carefully made their way to the door before slipping out of the apartment.

o

Something woke Yami up at 6 o'clock in the morning. Whatever got him up at this ungodly hour, he couldn't for the life of him begin to describe. The only thing he could put into words was, "You _stole_ Ryou?"

"Borrowed!" Yugi chirped as he handed Ryou a bathrobe to cover himself.

"Borrowed? Yugi, you can't borrow a living thins! Ryou is Bakura's! We can get in a lot of trouble for this!" Yami said, keeping his voice low so that he wouldn't be heard through the walls. "Do you know what Bakura would do if he found out?"

"Bakura no find. Yugi hide Ryou. Hide and seek!" Yugi said as he dug through his toys and other such supplies that Yami had bought at the store.

"We have no places to hide him! Yugi, this is kidnapping!" Yami said.

"Borrowing." Yugi insisted, shoving his stuff into a large pile. It was big enough to fit a small person into but it looked nothing but suspicious.

"Yugi. We have to return him." Even as Yami said this, the albino hybrid flashed him a fearful look and flinched as if he expected to be kicked out immediately.

"Not return. Borrow, never see again." Yugi said, repeating words from the night before.

"Not return-? Yugi, that's stealing! It's bad!"

"Bad?"

"Yes bad! It's against the law!"

"Bakura steal." Yugi said, his eyes darkening in a way Yami hadn't been aware they could. "Bakura hurt Ryou. Bakura bad."

"No he… okay, yes, he's not the nicest guy. But that doesn't make it right!" Yami said. Turning around, Yugi gave him a sad look.

"No right?"

"No. it's not."

"Yugi… just try to help." Tears welled up in the small hybrid's eyes.

"Ah, no! Please don't cry!" Yami panicked, unable to figure out what to so. When Ryou joined in and they ganged up on him, Yami caved, "Fine! He can stay. But only until Bakura cools down and really regrets his actions. Ryou here will decide when that is, _but_ you have to keep him hidden. If Bakura finds him, he'll take him back."

"Yay, Ryou stay!" Yugi said, hugging the slightly larger hybrid. Then he turned them around and dragged the albino into the kitchen, "Food."

"I swear this is going to end badly." Yami muttered as he ran a hand through his messy hair, "I just wonder who's going to get the short end of the stick."

After cooking the two hybrids and himself some breakfast, Yami anxiously watched the clock, waiting for when Bakura would wake up at ten and find his new pet missing. At ten o'clock exactly, he heard a thump from across the hall and then a loud yell of "RYOU!"

Instantly, the albino hybrid froze, trembling in fear. Acting quickly, Yugi hauled the pet to his feet and dragged them both to the bedroom where Ryou's hiding place was ready. Just as the two disappeared from sight, the front door flew open, slamming against the wall.

"I swear, if you punched a hole through my wall again, I'll-!"

"Where is he?" Bakura interrupted harshly.

"What?"

"Where. Is. He?" the albino ground out as he started his own personal search of Yami's house.

"Who?"

"Ryou! That's who! He wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I know you took him!" Bakura hissed.

"I didn't take him!" Yami said, swallowing thickly. "What makes you think I can handle two hybrids when I can barely control one?"

Grunting a response, Bakura yanked open the door to the bedroom and gave it a quick glance. A bathroom, futon, closet and pile of toys and such that Yami's hybrid was tidying up. Large amethyst eyes looked up at him innocently when the albino dashed to the bathroom.

"Hey! I have personal stuff in there!" Yami protested as Bakura threw out everything from shampoo to magazines. Dirty magazines. One of which landed in front of Yugi who, curious as he was, picked it up to look at the pictures (unbeknownst to Yami of course).

"You took him! I know you did! You wanted him last night!"

"I did no such thing! Hey! I just cleaned that!" Yami objected when Bakura moved to his closet to throw articles of clothing all over the floor. "W\hat makes you think he's missing? What if he was just using the restroom? Or the kitchen?"

"I checked there! And I had him tied up with rope!"

"Were the ropes cut?"

"What?" Bakura stopped.

"Were the ropes cut?" Yami repeated.

"No, the rope was gone."

"Was the door left open?" Yami asked. The albino sat, thinking hard. When he had burst into anger and launched himself into Yami's apartment, had his door been open? He can't remember unlocking it or twisting the know, he'd just shoved it and it opened. But he closed it the night before and locked it.

Had his hybrid…?

"He… he … couldn't have!"

"Bakura?"

"He couldn't have run away! He's mine!" for the first time in his life, Yami saw the unruly man tear up and _cry_.

Yami panicked.

"Uh, there there, don't cry! I'm sure he'll come back. That is, if he can escape the Pet Police…" this caused the albino to tear up more before a sob ripped through him. Cursing under his breath, Yami helped the man up and into the living room, throwing over his shoulder, "Yugi, clean up what you can!"

Looking at the magazine in his hands, Yugi blinked before shoving it under his pile for later. If his master liked it, he would learn more about it. So thinking, he set about to cleaning up the tornado degree mess. Behind him, Ryou crawled out of the pile deemed too obvious to be a hiding spot by Bakura.

Silently, the hybrid crept to the door to listen in on the conversation. With his back to the bedroom, Bakura sat sniffling as a cup of hot coffee was shoved into his hands. Most people wanted something sweet when upset. Bakura on the other hand liked something that matched his mood; bitter.

"I don't understand!" he blubbered, "I was so nice to him! Why would he run away?"

"Nice? You call tying him to the bed nice?" Yami said, incredulous.

"I didn't punch or kick him, or shank him or castrate him or cut out his tongue when he screamed or his eyes when he cried." Bakura listed, "Or rip out his nails when he scratched me or cut him up a bit with my knife to see the pretty red blood that spills out of-!"

"Okay! I get it! You were nice!" Yami said, face a little green. Why was he friends with this guy again? Oh right, he owed him.

"So why did he run away! I liked him! I really liked him!" Bakura took a long chug of his coffee. "Why did he have to run away?"

"Maybe he didn't realize you were being nice." Yami said quietly, patting his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure the pet police will let him off on first offense. Just… when he gets back, take better care of him, okay?"

"I will! I'll love him and hug him and feed him and bathe him and cuddle with him and-!"

"I get it! You'll take good care of him. You don't need to spell it out for me!" Yami said, again looked green. A crying Bakura was one thing. A sappy one was another. "Look, I'm sure you'll find him soo-!"

"Master?" a timid voice called. Recognition flooded Bakura's senses and he shot up, spinning to face the source.

"R-Ryou?" Bakura breathed, afraid this was a dream or illusion. The shy hybrid hung back, unsure of what he was supposed to do, but smiled none-the-less. "Ryou!"

Throwing himself forward, Bakura grabbed the hybrid, cuddling him close, "I though I had lost you forever! I thought you had run away and I would never see you again! But you were safe and wound right here and-!"

Whirling around, he jabbed an accusing finger into Yami's face. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"No, I said _I_ didn't take him." Yami clarified, seriously debating on whether or not he should bit of the albino's finger. Wisely, he decided not to. Who knows where it's been.

"Who kidnapped you?" Bakura demanded, though his look was soft to keep from frightening the albino hybrid.

Ryou blinked, innocently confused before saying, "Yugi let Ryou out."

"See? Yugi took him and I'm sorry, but I can't control his actions." Yami said cheekily, "And you can't hurt another's hybrid. It's against the law."

"Grrr! Fine, I won't hurt you _or_ your hybrid this time, but I won't hold back if it happens again!" Bakura snarled as he backed up to the door as if he had a gun and Ryou was his hostage. Of course, the hybrid was blissfully unaware of this as he timidly waved goodbye to Yugi who was waving his hand energetically, shaking his whole body with the movement.

The door closed behind them and they were gone.

"Well, I now owe him twice as much as before, in his mind. I hope you're happy." Yami said.

"Yugi super-duper happy!"

"Super-duper? Where did you learn that?" Shaking his head, Yami decided he didn't want to know, "Never mind. We have a room to clean."

"Yugi clean."

"Yes, thank you for helping, Yugi." Yami said.

"No, Yugi clean?"

"You don't want any help?" Yami furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"No, Yugi _clean_."

"You're clean?"

Growing a bit frustrated, Yugi grabbed Yami's hand with both of his and dragged the human after him. Pushing the door open, Yugi showed off his work. Jaw dropping, Yami stared at the immaculate room, not a speck of dust anywhere.

"How did you-?"

"Yugi clean!" the hybrid beamed, look for approval. "Yugi did good, yes?"

"Y-yeah, yes, you did, but how-?"

"Hybrids are designed to help humans in everything from daily chores to cooking meals to cut back stress that falls on the master's shoulders. Owners experience a 100% increase in productivity and relaxation time thanks to the actions of hybrids." Yugi recited.

"You're supposed to do this?" Yami summarized.

"Yugi clean, Yugi cook. Yugi do good. Yugi get treat?" Yugi pleaded.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Yami said, not knowing what else to do. "What would you like?"

"Yugi want boner!"

Phantomworks: and there you go.

**Alice; wow, not much of a cliff hanger.**

Phantomworks: I can't help it. It just doesn't seem like a cliff-hanger kind of story.

**Alice; I know what you mean.**

Phantomworks; anyway, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks; hey everyone, the next chapter may be late.

**Alice: what! Why!**

Phantomworks: I have a camp I'm going to this next week and I don't think I'm going to get time to type up the next chapter before the next weekend. So I apologize in advance.

**Alice: I guess I can forgive you this **_**one**_** time. But you better make it worth my while!**

Phantomworks: eh-heh… I'll try… I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 7

"Hello again." Yami greeted the secretary of the Kaiba Corp. lobby. It was the day after the 'Bakura incident #5' as Yami had dubbed it and the 21year old had decided to pay his cousin a visit. "Is Mr. Kaiba available?"

"He has just cleared any meetings for the rest of the day." The secretary grinned maliciously, "Go right on up."

"What about Yugi?"

"Since you're such _good_ friends, I'm sure Mr. Kaiba won't mind."

"Um, thank you?" Yami said, unsure. He didn't trust the secretary's smile or overly nice actions. "I'll just be going now…"

"Have fun." Were her ominous words as Yami headed to the elevator with Yugi in tow. The hybrid was too busy gnawing on his delicious bond to watch where he was going and so almost ran into the slowly opening doors. However, they opened just in time and the oblivious hybrid walked into the elevator.

"I wonder what she meant by have fun…?" Yami muttered to himself as the elevator quickly climbed to the top. In no time, the elevator stopped on the top floor and with a dig, the doors opened. Without even thinking of announcing his presence, Yami stepped off the elevator, Yugi following and immediately froze.

"Hunh… that's right! NN! Squirm! Yeah, just like that!"

"S-S'to –SETO!"

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Yami was ashamed to say that he screamed like a little girl. Hadn't he had enough traumatizing images between Bakura sobbing, being sappy and doing foreplay with Ryou to last him a life time?

Apparently not.

"My eyes!" he screeched as his hybrid was finally distracted enough from his bone to look at the scene that caused his master so much distress. In his shock, he almost dropped his precious treat.

Joey was splayed over his master's desk, half-naked as his brunette master was bent over him, thrusting his hips against him harshly. The blonde's mouth was open in a never-ending stream of moans and screams of pleasure as the CEO humped him savagely. The two didn't stop when they noticed Yami and Yugi in the doorway. The blonde blush brightly, but Seto didn't seem to care.

"Do you mind?" Seto harrumphed.

"AH!" Yami ran back into the elevator, Yugi following after him, face still frozen in shock and hurriedly closing the doors. Nails digging at his eyes, Yami tried to burn the images from his head. It failed horribly. A few minutes passed in silence, the elevator not moving until the button was pressed (being the top level, it wasn't used by the public).

After a while, the doors opened and a blonde head popped in, "Ya c'n come in now."

"Are you decent?" Yami said, not daring to uncover his eyes.

"Uh… sorta?" a few seconds of silence.

"…I guess that will have to do." With a sigh, Yami uncovered his eyes and looked over at Yugi who was still staring blankly at nothing, the images running rampant in his head. "Yugi, aren't you going to eat your bone?"

"Bone!" as if just remembering it, the small hybrid looked at it happily before gnawing on it again. The blonde looked at it longingly, a small whimper rising in his throat before swallowing thickly.

"Come on, let's go see Kaiba." Yami said as he got to his feet. Tugging Yugi after him, he cautiously peered around the metal doors. Finding the coast clear, he stepped out and breathed a sigh of relief, muttering, "Stupid Secretary! Knew they were~~~~~~~ shouldn't have ever~~~~~~. (sigh) Yugi, play nice with Joey."

"Yes!" the hybrid chirped.

"To what do I owe this wonderful visit?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"I need to ask some more questions so I'm not surprised by anymore of Yugi's erm… special abilities." Yami said.

"Ah, I see. I understand completely."

"You –you do?"

"Yes and might I say," (insert lecherous smirk here) "There is a _long_ list."

o

"Hey, Yug' how's it goin'?" the blonde asked.

"Yugi's name is Yugi!" Yugi protested.

"Uh-huh. Not to da point o' nicknames den." The blonde said, messing with his attire. It was some black bondage looking costume that he suddenly wondered how he'd gotten into or even talked into wearing it. Really, couldn't Seto have picked a better time to dress him in… this? **"So how's life with Yami?"**

"**Master is so nice to me! He gave me a bone when I cleaned his room all by myself!"**

"**I can see that…"** Joey said, drooling a bit. It was silent for a few moments before Yugi looked up.

"**What was your master going to you?"**

"**Oh, er…"** Joey blushed and scratched the back of his head, **"He calls it punishment. I took his trench coat and he got mad at me."**

"**Took?"** Yugi asked. He had taken Ryou, but he had called it borrowing. It was different, right?

"**Yeah, I was only borrowing it and he just flipped out. It was like I wasn't planning on ever giving it back!** Joey thought for a moment. **"No, it would've been worse if I hadn't."**

_Borrow? Never give back? Worse?_ Yugi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He had borrowed Ryou with no intention of giving him back. Would Yami punish him like that? It looked like Joey had been in a lot of pain, the way he was screaming. If Yami didn't punish him for Ryou, would he punish him for the magazines he took?

He hadn't even asked for those!

The hybrid trembled, **"Will Yami do that to me?"**

"**What? Of course not! You haven't done anything bad, right?"**

"**W-well I-!"**

"**Nah, you don't look like you could harm a fly. You'll probably be a good house pet, getting treats and all. Speaking of which…"** Joey turned watery puppy dog eyes on the smaller, **"can I have a taste of that bone?"**

"No! Yugi's bone!" Yugi defended adamantly, hiding the bone behind his back.

"Please? Jest one bite!" Joey begged, trying to reach behind Yugi and failing. Their small squabble was loud enough to catch the two human masters' notice.

"Well, I think it's time to go before they start a brawl over the bone." Yami said, thankful for the chance for escape.

"But I haven't even told you how flexible they are." Seto said, a completely serious look on his face. "I know Joey in particular can-!"

"Come on Yugi! Let's leave the pervert to his whims." Yami said, pushing the hybrid ahead of him into the elevator. The blonde looked after them, more specifically the bone, longingly. What he wouldn't give for just a nibble.

"I see how you've been eyeing that bone." Seto's words sent tingles up the hybrid's spine. "I could but you one."

Whirling around, Joey gave him a gleefully hopeful look, "Really?"

"Sure. I'll buy you one. A special one. Made especially for you." Seto leaned forward, his chin resting on his folded hands, elbows on the table, "But it will cost you."

Swallowing thickly, Joey whimpered, stuck between a rock and a hard place. He really really _really_ wanted a bone, but the price… ears folding back, he caved.

"It better be a really good bone!" he muttered, walking up to Seto.

"Trust me, puppy, it will." Seto's eyes flashed, "Now get on your hands and knees."

o

"I can't believe the mindset that man has! And he's the CEO of a _children's_ game corporation! It just doesn't make sense!" Yami ranted as he shoved the door to his apartment open. Yugi followed slowly behind, his bone clenched between his teeth, but his mind was somewhere else.

Those magazines that he had taken… would Yami be mad? He should give them back right away! Then his punishment wouldn't be too bad, right? Scurrying into the bedroom, Yugi didn't hear his master call after him.

"Yugi? Yugi, where are you going?" Yami called to his hybrid while retracing the smaller's steps. Just as he set foot in the bedroom, a bunch of paper was shoved in his face, "Wah-?"

"Yugi sorry! Yugi take without asking! No punish please!" Yugi whimpered, close to tears. Looking at the magazines (the top being a Reader's Digest), Yami gave him a slightly confused reply.

"That's… okay, Yugi. You didn't take them. You just wanted to read them, right?" Yami lowered Yugi's arms so he could see the hybrid's face.

"Read?" Yugi repeated quizzically. He didn't know that word.

"Yes, read. You weren't going to keep them forever, just look at them and then put them back where you found them." Yami reasoned, "Right?"

Well, Yugi was going to look at them and put them back when Yami wasn't looking. So that part was true. Did he have Yami's permission now? Could he take them whenever he wanted?

"So, Yugi… 'Read'?" Yugi asked, trying the new words.

"Of course you can. I'll be in the kitchen, working on dinner. I'll call you when it's done, okay?"

Once they hybrid nodded, Yami left the teen to himself. Slapping the magazines down, Yugi flipped open the first, but found it really boring and containing few interesting pictures. Bored, he threw it over his shoulder and skipped to the one underneath it.

Flipping the cover open, his eyes were assaulted by images way too old for his child-like mind. Yet he couldn't look away. The people there… looked like they were in pain, but enjoying it. He turned a few more pages, showing off more and more _men_ in different positions.

When he got to the middle, a folded page seemed like it was put in backwards.

Eyebrows furrowing, Yugi carefully ripped the page, deciding that if it was like the others, it'd be fine. Letting the two halves fall open (still stapled into the magazine oddly enough), Yugi could only stare at the scene. It was a large close up of two people… in the act.

Sleek, sweaty skin, flushed faces and tangled tongues. The scene made Yugi squirm, a tingling feeling building in his tummy. A need was growing in him, but it had no name.

"Yugi, dinner's ready!"

And the feeling was gone, replaced with hunger. Jumping to his feet, Yugi hid the magazine under his blanket so he could find it later before running towards food. That unknown feeling had been pleasant and his curiosity peaked.

He would find more of these magazines.

Phantomworks: oh-ho! Yugi's getting naughty~!

**Alice: I can totally see where this is going!**

Phantomworks; yeah! Marik and Malik coming in in the next chapter!

**Alice: wait, what?**

Phantomworks: anyway, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks: hey everyone! I'm updating after the Black Out Day that was yesterday, 6/23.

**Alice: it was hard not to update beforehand.**

Phantomworks; and during, but I made it!

**Alice: so enjoy the fruits of her labor.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 8

Two weeks passed in which Yugi 'read' through over half of Yami's collection. The more he 'read', the more the tingling feeling grew. It was like an itch that he just couldn't scratch. Sometimes it was more forceful than others and other times it would just appear out of nowhere.

Especially times when he was around…

"Hey Yugi. What are you reading this time?" Yami asked, sitting next to the hybrid on the couch. Closing the magazine to look at the cover, Yugi stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"P-Pla-Play G-Gir-Girl?" Yugi sounded out.

"Ah, I see." Yami said with a smile before he paled. "Wait –what?"

BAM BAM BAM

"BAKURA! I know you're in there! It's not even ten yet! Open up!" someone outside their apartment door screamed, startling both the hybrid and his master.

"Who could that be?" Yami wondered, walking over to the door. Cowering behind him, Yugi followed obediently, ready to protect his master with his life if need be. Opening the door, Yami peered out and was surprised to find Marik with a hybrid.

Marik was a college friend of Bakura's and every now and then, the two would get together for a night on the town. No doubt accomplishing something both dangerous and illegal just because they could. Although it has been a while since Yami had seen the Egyptian.

And back then, he hadn't had a hybrid.

"Bakura went on a trip last Monday and won't come home until tomorrow." Yami told the tan man who was still pounding frantically on the door. Said man whipped around with wide eyes, as if caught unaware. Then he recognized Yami.

In a split second, Yami felt an odd sense of déjà vu as a hybrid was shoved into his face.

"Take it! I don't want it!" Marik shrieked. "I don't care if you defile it, starve it, kill it –I don't care! Just take it!"

What-? Hey!" Yami protested when the insane blonde raced off, out of sight and hearing distance. "What was that about?"

"Master?" Yugi whimpered.

"What Yugi?" Yami asked, turning to look at the small teen. The hybrid was eyeing the bundle in his arms. Looking down, Yami gasped when he recognized the hybrid and smudge of white powder on the tanned pet's lips. "He drugged him!"

"Drug?" Yugi repeated, cocking his head to the side. He was still hyper aware of the fact that his master had yet to let go of the other hybrid. It caused some unknown emotion to rear its ugly head.

Why wouldn't Yami hold _him_ like that?

"Yugi, go get the phone." Yami ordered as he carried the hybrid to the couch. Obeying, Yugi returned quickly with the phone to make sure nothing happened to his master in his absence. And so that his master couldn't _do_ anything in his absence.

"Thanks." Yami said, accepting the phone. Dialing a number, Yami told Yugi, "Stay with him while I find someone."

Watching his master walk out of the room, Yugi resolutely opened his magazine to look at more pictures that made his tummy tingle. It took a few minutes before the hybrid beside him began to wake up.

"M-Master?" the other whined, rubbing his eyes.

"**Stay down."** Yugi commanded without looking up. He wasn't too keen on the new hybrid roaming around _his_ territory, especially anywhere near _his_ master.

"**But where… where is my master? Who are you? Where am I?"** The other hybrid flipped over onto his chest, protecting his soft stomach from attack. Soft lavender eyes hardened as they took in Yugi's non-chalant appearance. Despite being smaller than the intruder, Yugi knew he could take him on and tensed in preparation.

"Okay Yugi, I've called Bakura and –oh, you're up!" Yami said, walking up behind the blonde hybrid.

"MASTER!" the hybrid turned and, without looking, flung himself at Yami. This startled the human and caused Yugi to growl threateningly. A split second passed before the pet pulled back to give the human a hard look. "You not master."

Again, faster than Yami could comprehend, the foreign hybrid leapt across the room, cornering himself between the TV and the wall. Eyes darting wildly between Yami and Yugi, he demanded, "Where master? Hurt him, hurt you!"

"Whoa! Settle down!" Yami said, raising his hands in a placating manner. "Your master is Marik, right?"

"Master is master!"

"Okay, then your master looked like you, right?" Yami re-worded his intended question. After a long pause, the hybrid nodded. Sighing a bit, Yami said slowly, "Your 'master' drugged you and brought you here. Then he left."

"Left?" the pet's eyes watered. "Master… left?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Yami said.

"Why?" when silence followed, the hybrid repeated louder, "Why? Why Master left?"

"I… don't know. But I called a friend of mine. He knows your master and will bring him here and we can get to the bottom of this." Yami promised. Giving up, the hybrid crumbled to the ground, curling up against the wall. Wincing at the sight, Yami turned to leave. "Yugi, could you stay with him for me? I'll see if I can get a hold of Marik."

"Master…" the foreign pet whined pathetically.

Pouting, Yugi stayed put, not liking his master's attention being on the unnamed hybrid. Making a few more phone calls, Yami returned and dropped himself onto the couch beside Yugi. Acting without thought, Yugi crawled onto his master's lap and draped his arms around Yami's neck like he's seen those couples do in the magazines.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, a bit put off. "What are you doing?"

"Yugi no hug master?" the hybrid asked, pulling back to give Yami a teary-eyed look. He had found that this look often got him what he wanted from Yami, so he used it to get several treats so far.

"No, you can, just… like this?" Yami questioned.

Ignoring the question, Yugi wagged his tail as he pulled himself closer to his master again, "Yay! Hug!"

They stayed like that for several minutes; Yami not knowing how to get Yugi to stop without hurting his pet's feelings and his pet enjoying every second of his master's attention. Soon however, the door was kicked open and Yugi leapt up in surprise. He never got used to Bakura's entrances.

"Found him." Bakura said simply, throwing someone onto the ground and closing the door behind him quickly. With his gentle hybrid by his side, Bakura stood guard in case of escape.

"Ow! You didn't have to throw me!" the figure said, slowly raising his torso by his elbows to finger the bruise on the back of his head.

"Master!" an overzealous cry caused the two pale men to cover their ears and caused Marik to turn white. In the corner, his hybrid leapt to his feat and bounded over, aiming to tackle the pale-white Egyptian.

"You!" Marik screamed, shooting from the floor, dodging the hybrid. He tried in vain to pry Bakura away from the door so he could make his escape.

Having face planted on the floor, the hybrid looked up with watery eyes. "M-Master?"

"Get away from me! I don't want you!" Marik hissed, diving behind the couch. Only his bright violet eyes and gravity-defying hair could be seen as he glared at the pet.

"Master…!" the hybrid whimpered pathetically before the dams broke. Releasing a loud cry, the hybrid let tears fall down his face as he sobbed. The sound made even the humans and other hybrids cover their ears.

"Marik, you idiot! You never tell them that!" Bakura yelled over the bawling. Quickly, the two humans not hiding in fear dragged the crying hybrid to a separate room and threw him in. turning to his own albino hybrid, Bakura said, "Ryou, calm him down."

Doing the same, Yami said, "Yugi, help him. We have something to say to Marik."

Nodding, the two hybrids entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"Ready to beat some sense into him?" Bakura asked.

"After you." Yami said with a malicious grin.

Phantomworks: you're not going to freak out?

**Alice: not immediately.**

Phantomworks: h-huh?

**Alice: you heard me.**

Phantomworks: but what does it mean?

**Alice; you'll see.**

Phantomworks: (whimpers) please review?


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks: hey everyone, here's the next chapter! Have fun.

**Alice: Phantomworks doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic**

Chapter 9

"Marik, get away from the door."

Said Egyptian froze, lock pick already halfway through. Giving a quick glance behind him, Marik worked faster, trying to escape before the two could get him. Just as he got the front door unlocked and let out a squeal of freedom, he was yanked to his feet and hauled back to the couch.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" he yelled, struggling harshly, "NEVER!"

"Marik. You've been caught." Bakura said, standing imposingly in front of him.

"Alive." Yami added, crossing his arms.

"… Uh…" Marik stumbled around his words, trying to protest that point, but could find nothing. Resolutely, he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not taking it back."

"_Him._ _He_ is _your_ hybrid. You _have_ to." Bakura ground out.

"I don't _have_ to do anything!"

"Why don't you want him?" Yami asked. "He's a pet. He'll follow your every command; do all the cleaning, cooking, and any chore. You don't have to pay him. He'll do anything you ask for free. I thought you always wanted a slave?"

"I do! Just… not _that_!"

"What's wrong with him?" Bakura asked, arching an eyebrow. "He's cute, energetic and loyal. What more do you want?"

"It's something I _don't_ want!" Marik said almost frantically. "You should know more than anyone that I. Hate. DOGS!"

"Oh~… that explains it." Bakura said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What does?" Yami asked.

"One time, we were…" Bakura paused, giving the tri-color haired male a look. "Nah, you had to be there."

"What?"

"Ever since that incident, I haven't been able to be anywhere near a dog, no matter how small!" Marik said forlornly, "they make my skin crawl."

"It does make sense, but hybrids aren't 'all' dog. They have enough of the gene to make them cute and submissive, but not enough to pee on the furniture or go around digging holes. In all technicalities, they're just like you and me with a little something extra." Bakura explained.

"But that extra is dog!"

Growing fed up with his comrade's whining; Bakura growled out, "Think of it as overcoming your fear!"

Under his breath he muttered, "Honestly, I come home early from my trip for_ this!_"

Paling a bit at the glare sent his way, Marik swallowed thickly before hurriedly agreeing with his insane friend.

"Good. Now get up and come with us." Bakura ordered, turning towards the room where the hybrids were. Giving the front door one last, longing look, Marik followed reluctantly.

Catching up to Bakura, Yami asked, "No seriously, what incident?"

Rolling his eyes, Bakura opened the door.

o

"**What did I do-?"** the hybrid wailed, shoulders shuddering violently. **"What did I do wrong?"**

"**I don't think you did anything wrong."** Ryou said,** "I'm sure that your master just isn't used to you yet. Every master acts differently towards their pet. Just look at the difference of mine and Yugi's, right Yugi?"**

Amethyst eyes gave a harsh glare at the hybrid, **"Or maybe he just hates you."**

"**Yugi!" **Ryou hissed as the hybrid's sobs came back with a vengeance. **"Your master told you to help! Not make it worse! Think about how you would feel if your master didn't want you!"**

"**But he **_**does**_**."** Yugi stressed. But it was true. Yami _had_ told him to help and he would be disobeying if he made things worse. But what was there to say? **"Maybe he just… doesn't like you."**

This made the hybrid cry louder and Ryou shot him a glare.

"**Let me finish! Gosh!"** Yugi pouted, **"Maybe you're something new and he's afraid. It doesn't help that you glomp your master every time you see him."**

By now, the hybrid was only making small sniffles and whimpering sounds. The small hybrid's words made sense. His master had smelled of fear and that had only heighted with proximity. Was his master scared of him? Would he put him to sleep because of that fear? Voicing his thoughts, his heart sank as Ryou gave him a fearfully uncertain look.

But Yugi cut in.

"**Of course not! Masters take care of pets! It's their job! I'm sure that if you show him how much of a help you are, then he'll be fine."** Yugi said, his tail wagging a bit at the thought of showing Yami just how _helpful_ he could be in bed.

Wait.

Where did that come from?

"**But how do I show him?"** the blonde asked, his ears perking a bit though his tail still curled between his legs.

"**I don't know… I guess, doing the laundry or cleaning or something?"**

Yugi scratched his ear with his foot (my, so flexible). He gave the hybrid a stern look, **"But don't go jumping on him anymore! Even **_**I**_** could see him tense up."**

"**If he's anything like Bakura, he doesn't like sudden movements."** Ryou said before a blush colored his face, **and **_**he**_** will want to start things. If… um… if you know what I mean…"**

"**Oh?" ** The hybrid's eyes widened, his ears straight up in understanding, **"Oh~…"**

"**Got it?"** the two asked. The blonde nodded, just as the door knob turned with a click, signaling someone's arrival. All of them turned to see the humans coming through the doorframe, Marik in the middle and Yami and Bakura on either side.

"Master!" Yugi yipped, bouncing over to Yami and nuzzling his side. As his friend got a pat on the head, Ryou quietly returned to his master's side, hiding slightly behind the intimidating man. He received a small smile from his master and that was all he needed.

On the other hand, the last hybrid didn't make a move. It's not that he didn't want to. He wanted to run and glomp his master and tackle him to the floor, but the others had said not to. Instead, he ducked his head submissively, peering up beneath a fringe of bangs to silently plead his master not to get rid of him.

Marik swallowed thickly as his heart pounded in fear. The two hybrids on either side of him were kept at bay by their masters, his so-called friends, but the other, _his_ 'pet' was not. But at least it wasn't trying to tackle him to the ground either.

Taking a deep breath, he took a fearful step forward.

The hybrid tensed, wondering if the tentative step was acceptance or not, but didn't move. He remembered what Ryou and Yugi had said about sudden movement and who started things and reframed from doing so if only just barely. Letting his ears perk just a little, he kept his eyes trained on his master, awaiting a decision.

Taking a shaky breath, Marik slowly reached out hand towards the hybrid. He reached out to touch the other's hair, flinched slightly when the other's ears folded down so as not to be fingered too roughly. Hovering a few inches above the platinum blonde hair, he squeezed his eyes shut and let his fingers drop into the shiny strands.

After the initial shock that he was indeed touching something part dog wore off, the first thing that came to Marik's mind was: Soft.

Truly, the silky hair was soft. It reminded him of a pillow or (strangely enough) the Egyptian cotton sheets he had at home. Letting one eye peek out, he tentatively threaded his fingers through the silky strands. Just as he began to relax, they made contact with a foreign object.

The hybrid's folded ear.

Despite the fear he felt, he couldn't help but be a bit curious at the difference between them. Stroking gently, he opened both eyes to better investigate as he thumbed the furry ear. It didn't _feel_ like dog hair, but more like… puppy fuzz.

"Mmm…"

Marik jerked, startled when the hybrid made a noise. Looking down warily, Marik saw that the hybrid's eyes were closed in bliss, a content look on his face. Relaxing completely, Marik curled his fingers to scratch behind his pet's ear, getting a pleased sound in response.

Definitely not a dog. A puppy maybe, but not a dog. And puppies can be trained. He was good at training (hint hint).

o

"Glad that's over with." Yami said as Marik and his new pet Malik left, Bakura and Ryou following closely, "If I never see them again, it'll be too soon."

At that, Yugi's tail wagged, happy that his master didn't prefer the blonde over Yugi. He was definitely a better match for Yami than Malik ever would be. And he'd _prove_ it!

"Now we clean." Yami said, interrupting Yugi's mysterious thoughts of proving himself.

"Clean, Master?" Yugi tipped his head to the side cutely.

"Yes. My brother called to say that he's visiting in a few days. This little incident with Marik has left the house trashed." Yami said, motioning to the 'disaster' that the living room had become. Honestly, he just didn't want his brother making any jabs at his living style. "I don't see why they can't just figure out their own problems and leave my house out of it!"

"… Yugi clean?" the hybrid clarified.

"No, you're not cleaning by yourself again." Yami smiled at him, "We'll do it together."

At this, the hybrid's face flushed as other thoughts came into his head.

_No, bad mind! He didn't mean it like that!_ Yugi scolded himself behind Yami's back. This was going to be a long few days.

Phantomworks: okay, there's another chapter done.

**Alice; I think I smell lemon coming up soon.**

Phantomworks: yes, in about three chapters or so.

**Alice; yes! (fist pumps)**

Phantomworks; anyway, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks: this is going to be a short story…

**Alice: how many chapters left?**

Phantomworks: surprisingly, two.

**Alice: gives you a little lee-way when writing the next ones.**

Phantomworks; yep. Be looking forward to School of Vampires and Dragon Farm after these ones!

**Alice; Phantomworks doesn't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.**

Chapter 10

The images wouldn't leave Yugi's head. Over the past three days or so, every dream he had (awake or asleep) had been filled with images that caused his stomach to squirm uncomfortably. At first, it had only been pictures from Yami's magazines (which his master had hidden). Then the people had transformed into Yugi and Yami in various positions.

Lastly, must to his chagrin, they had begun to move.

And he couldn't get rid of them!

All while he and Yami had been cleaning the rather large apartment, his face had been flush with the ideas that popped into his head. His body felt hot, but thankfully his Master hadn't noticed and didn't make him go to the dreaded vet.

Finally, the feeling was beginning to taper off and Yugi thought the worst had passed when the unexpected happened.

Yami's brother arrived.

His _twin_ brother.

"Yami! Nice seeing you again!" the man said as images played through Yugi's mind of the concept of _two_ Yamis. Now don't get him wrong. He was absolutely loyal to his master and would never go after another, but the thought made his skin tingle.

"Wish I could say the same, Atem." Yami crossed his arms while his brother dragged a large suitcase through the door. Atem was much tanner than Yami and his eyes a dark burgundy instead of bright crimson.

"Aw, come on. You can't still be mad about the hair dye." Atem sweat-dropped.

"You turned my hair _green_! And took _pictures_!"

"It wasn't that bad. It washed out."

"After a month!"

"That was years ago! We were seven!"

"A. Month."

"Alright~ fine. I'm. Sorry. Are you happy now?"

"That's one apology. 97 left to go." Yami said before sighing, "Why did you want to come visit anyway?"

"Oh! I have something to show you. Heba!" Atem called.

_Oh no! Please not again!_ Yami begged. At the call, a small figure walked in with wide eyes, curling tail and large furry ears. A bell jingled as he walked. _Yeah, I hate you to (to the author)._

When the new hybrid walked in, Yugi blinked as he examined the small pet. They were the same height and built, slender and soft. They had similar features as well except 'Heba' was tanner and had dark violet eyes. His animal ears were a bit wider and his had a long, fluffy, curling-

"CAT!" Yugi growled, narrowing his eyes.

"DOG!" the cat hybrid hissed as they both fell into a crouch, Heba's tail lashing wildly and Yugi trying to make himself look bigger than he truly was.

"Yugi!"

"Heba!"

"Stop this right now!" both twins said as the exact same time. Immediately, the hybrids straightened out of their attack stances with a small whine. The twins spoke again, "You know better."

"If I hear another peep out of you, Yugi, I'll have to punish you." Yugi's tail curled between his legs, much to Heba's delight.

"That goes double for you, Heba." Heba ducked his head immediately so no one could see his face redden. Once the two masters were certain that their pets were under control, they continued with their reunion.

"AS you can see, I bought a hybrid about four months ago. And I can see that you were fast to follow in my footsteps." Atem said, picking up his suitcase.

"Follow in your-? I did no such thing! I never do!" Yami exclaimed, following Atem as he wandered further into his brother's home.

"Oh of course you do. I'm the eldest so you _always_ do." Atem said flippantly, "Now, where's my room?"

"Only by a minute and 42 seconds!" Yami objected, "And don't just put your stuff wherever you like! That's _my_ room!"

"Then tell me where my room is!" the two continued to squabble all the way out of the room, leaving the two glaring hybrids alone. Heba spoke first.

"**Filthy **_**mutt**_**."** he hissed, his pupils like slits.

"**Flea-bitten **_**cat**_**!" **Yugi growled back. At this, Heba's ears slid back and his tail snapped from side to side, as he hissed threateningly, ending in a low growl. To be called flea-bitten by a dog was the worst insult possible. He had to come up with something to retaliate and make it _hurt_.

Then he struck upon an idea.

Lips curling into a Cheshire Grin, he let his ears slide up somewhat into a mischievous manner. Confused by the change, Yugi took a more defensive stance, not wanting to be caught unaware. Taking notice, Heba clasped his hand behind his back as his tail waved slightly.

"**You call me **_**flea-bitten**_**," **he sneered, **"But I'll show you. I'll woo your master and he'll no longer want you. Then both my master, my **_**Atem**_** and **_**Yami**_** will be mine."**

"**He will never be yours!"** Yugi growled, his eyes narrowing as he bared his teeth. **Don't ever say his name again! You are not worthy!"**

"**And why not? I'm better than you. I'm calmer, prettier, more graceful… my fur is sleeker and I am **_**far**_** more flexible. What's there to be flawed?"** Heba cooed, running a clawed hand through his hair, **"I see nothing that **_**Yami**_** wouldn't like."**

Even as he felt a gnaw of doubt maybe even fear in his stomach, Yugi's anger over powered him. Leaping forward, he screamed, **"Don't say his name!"**

"NYAAAAH!" Heba shrieked as Yugi tackled him, clawed hands outstretched.

The tan hybrid stumbled backwards, but was unable to dodge the enraged look-alike completely. With a cry, both tumbled back, slamming into a small table with a vase balanced on top of it. With a loud crash, the vase smashed into tiny pieces on the floor just above their heads as the two fought. They paid it no mind until…

"YUGI!" "HEBA!"

The two froze and gave a frightened glance to their masters. Both stood in the doorway with an identical livid look on their faces. Instantly, Heba pushed Yugi off and defended himself.

"Yugi tackled me first!" he said, much more articulate than Yugi. "I was only defending me!"

This made Atem's look soften, but Yami's eyes grew harder. "Yugi is this true?"

"Y-yes, but-!"

"Yugi, I told you that if you did anything untoward our guests, you would be punished." Yami said, his eyes blazing angrily. It was the first time he had ever gotten mad at Yugi and it scared the hybrid immensely.

"Cat started it!" Yugi tried to redirect the blame, but failed.

"First you disobey, then you _lie_ to me?" Yami narrowed his eyes as his brother looked between Yugi and the cat hybrid hiding in his arms. "I will not stand for this. Normal cats and dogs may fight, but _you_ should know better! You are not allowed on the couch for a week as punishment."

At this, Yugi's ears wilted and his tail curled under him. "S-sorry, Master… Yugi sorry!"

"It's too late." Yami said, "No couch for you."

Whimpering pathetically, Yugi hung his head to suffer in silence as the two humans and flea-bitten _cat_ sat on the couch. Silently, he sat at his master's feet, back against the armrest of the couch. Hugging his legs to his chest, Yugi gave a wet eyed- glare to the smirking feline. Said feline snuggled against his master's chest as his tail swished languidly, happy with his victory.

Viewing his work with approval, Heba decided that he should rub it in a little more. Show that filthy _mutt_ just what he was missing.

"I'm sorry. Yugi's not normally like this!" Yami apologized, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Well, I don't know if it's completely his-!"

"I mean, lately he just seems out of it. I hadn't thought anything of it before but…" Yami trailed off, lost in thought. _Almost_ silently, Heba shifted onto his knees, kneeing on the cushion between the two men. At the shift, Yugi's ears shot up and his lifted his lowered head quickly to watch the cat hybrid that neither man seemed to pay attention to.

Once sure that he had the dog hybrid's attention, Heba coyly placed a hand on Yami's leg, his tail curling with mischief. Absently, the human let his hand run through the cat's hair, scratching behind his ears.

"Yami, I think that there's something I should tell you about Heb-!"

"Do you think I should take him to the vet?" Yami cut in, still lost in thought. "He could be sick. Something could be wrong. Maybe I should call in."

Yugi's ears slid back as he bared his teeth at the cat that let out a mewl as _his_ master continued to pet his hair. Then the stupid cat locked eyes with him, grinning a Cheshire Grin and Yugi knew.

The cat was doing it on purpose, showing that _he_ was superior.

At the thought, Yugi let out a threatening growl which cut off whatever the two humans had been talking about. At once, Yami shot up, "That's it, Yugi! If you continue to act like this, you can just go to your room!"

"Y-Yugi didn't-!" Yugi went wide-eyed, scared of incurring his master's wrath, but wanting justice.

"Yugi. Don't lie to me. I know what I heard." Yami crossed his arms, "Honestly, I thought you could handle this, but apparently I was wrong. Why can't you be more like Heba? He's quiet and obedient. Why can't you be like _him_?"

At that, Yugi's heart broke. It was true. His master really wanted Heba more than him. He didn't want a stupid _mutt_, probably never did, just like Malik's master. Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes as he stood on shaky legs and raced to the door, throwing it open and lamming it shut behind him as he raced through the halls.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Atem asked, giving an angry, knowing look to Heba who was smiling devilishly after the dog hybrid.

"He'll be fine once he's cooled off." Yami said, still somewhat stunned by the event. "He'll stay in his room until then."

"But that was the front door."

"WHAT!" Yami whirled around quickly before realizing the truth of his twin's words. Throwing the door open, he raced down the halls as his mind focused on what the 'Pet Police' did to runaway hybrids. Some were 'reset' to better obey their owners, almost like mindless dolls while others were put down for good. He couldn't remember Domino City policy, but neither choice was appealing.

_Please don't let me be too late!_ He silently begged as he threw the apartment complex doors open and raced into the bright sunlight.

Phantomworks: and~ cut.

**Alice: wow, a cliffhanger. Should've seen that coming.**

Phantomworks; yeah, you really should've, what with how my other stories go.

**Alice; how did I not expect it?**

Phantomworks: lured you into a false sense of security.

**Alice: of **_**course,**_** that's it.**

Phantomworks; anyway, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomworks: hey, last chapter coming up!

**Alice: wow, short.**

Phantomworks: yep, but I tried to make the chapters longer.

**Alice: compared to the others, they are.**

Phantomworks; anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic

Chapter 11

_Yami doesn't want me, he doesn't want me, doesn't want-_ The words rang in Yugi's head as he sprinted down the street towards a park.

_Why can't you be like Heba?_

The words made the tears fall harder, blurring his vision as he raced across a busy street, ignoring the screeching breaks of cars and honking of horns. Dry grass scratched at his feet as he darted through the park to a ring of shrubs around a tree. There, he fell to his knees, back pressed against the tree as he sobbed.

Unknown to him, an officer in blue had seen his flight and called for backup using his walky-talky. Unable to wait for them, he got out of his pod car and grabbed his equipment from the trunk. A tranquilizer, collar stick and leash were all he needed. He hoped to bring in the hybrid without harm to either of them, but runaways were unpredictable.

Armed to the teeth, he crept forward silently.

In his distress, the hybrid didn't notice the approaching officer until the bushes rustled and by then it was too late.

"Don't move." The officer ordered, Yugi's head jerking up in fear at the command. The officer blinked at the hybrid's red-puffy eyes as the hybrid wondered who this person was. Yugi knew he wasn't a hybrid that meant he was human, right? This man would be able to fix things between him and Yami, right? He was human after all.

"Master…" Yugi whimpered out to the officer's surprise before the hybrid flung himself at the man. The sudden movement made the man's hand fly to his tranquilizer before he realized the hybrid had attached itself to his leg.

"Master no want Yugi!" Yugi bawled, clinging to the astonished officer's leg.

_What am I supposed to do? It's not running away or attacking. It's __crying__?_ The man wondered. No runaway had ever acted like this before! Have they? Patting the hybrid's hair, he let out a questioning, "Um… there there?"

"Master no want Yugi!" the hybrid sobbed. "What Yugi do bad? Heba fault! Cat taunt Yugi!"

"Er…" the officer looked around for his back up, wondering where they were. His first day on the job and _this_ happens. What was he supposed to do with a crying not-so-runaway hybrid?

At that moment, a figure raced through the gates of the park. Spying the officer, the person shot towards them shouted, "Don't hurt him!"

"?" the officer decided to look non-chalant as the human ran up to them. Unsurprisingly, the adult male looked strikingly similar to the clingy hybrid. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"That… hybrid… is… mine!" the man panted before giving up and motioning for the officer to wait a moment. Complying, the officer waited until the man caught his breath and was able to talk. "That hybrid's name is Yugi and we seemed to have had a misunderstanding."

"Master no want Yugi!" the hybrid bawled, hiding slightly behind the officer's leg. "Yugi do bad! Not like Heba!"

"… Am I to assume that this 'Heba' is another hybrid?" the official asked.

"Yes, my brother's cat hybrid. The two seem to fight a lot." Yami said, trying to pry Yugi off the officer and failing.

"A cat, huh?" the law enforcement agent grunted as he tried the same, failing as well. "Do you have a leash with you?"

"What? Oh, yeah, right here." Yami said, handing him the rolled up leash. Taking it, the officer clipped it onto the hybrid's collar with a click. At the sound, Yugi went slack, sitting on the ground with a confused look on his face. Quickly moving the hybrid away, Yami asked, "What did you do?"

"The sound of a leash being attached to their collar is usually enough to confuse them out of any fit they're having. It gives them conflicting responses. A technique all pet police officers know." The man said. "Now, you said that your brother had a cat hybrid."

"Yes, why?" Yami asked, wondering if Atem had done anything illegal. Now that he thought about it, _all_ his friends did something illegal.

He needed new friends.

"Cat hybrids are known to tease other hybrids and start fight between them merely for entertainment. Most owners don't realize this until after the fact and many hybrids end up running away." the officer said, "Just thought I should warn you for next time."

"Thanks, I guess." Yami said, looking quite surprised. Why hadn't his brother told him about this? He had yelled at Yugi for something _Heba_ had done!

He was going to fix this.

"Thank you officer." Yami said, dragging Yugi to his feet.

"Any time. Just make sure he doesn't run away again." with a respectful nod, the officer called off his back up and returned to his car.

"Come on, Yugi. Let's go home." Yami said gently, not wanting the hybrid to try to escape again.

"But… Master no want Yugi." Yugi sniffled quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I never said that!" Yami said, "I just wanted you to behave. Now I see that Heba was egging you on the entire time. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Can you forgive me?"

"For-give?" Yugi tilted his head to the side. His master was apologizing to _him_? Shouldn't it be the other way around? But his master had made the mistake, so should he forgive him? "Yugi… sit on couch?"

Blinking, Yami couldn't help a relieved sigh. That sentence meant Yugi wanted to go back and meant he wasn't going to runaway anytime soon. That was enough forgiveness for Yami. To Yugi, he said, "Yes, Yugi, you can sit on the couch again. I won't punish you for something you didn't do."

Yugi was silent for a moment as he processed the words before smiling and glomping Yami. "Yay, Yugi couch!"

"Settle dow-ah!" Yami let out a surprised squeak when a wet tongue ran up his cheek. In his happiness, Yugi couldn't hold back as he showed his thanks to his master publically. Usually it was fine, but that was when they were in their house where no one would see and Yami didn't make that funny sound.

And usually Yugi's body didn't heat up because of it.

"Not here, Yugi!" Yami reprimanded him. "Let's go home first, okay?"

"O-okay." Yugi said as his tummy squirmed and he followed his master up the street and back to their apartment. Once there, Yami threw open his door and proceeded to yell at his brother for not telling him about Heba's antics.

"I _tried_ to tell you. Heba has a knack for upsetting other hybrids as well as lying about it." Atem said, "But now he would like to apologize to Yugi, wouldn't you, Heba?"

The cat hybrid was standing off to the side with his head low and ears slick back with submission. Glancing up from beneath his bangs, sharp eyes narrowed, but looked back down, defeated.

"**I-!"**

"In English please." Atem said. This made Yami give him a quizzical look and Heba jerked his head up to glare at his master. When the man just smirked, the hybrid blushed and ducked his head again.

"I sorry, Yugi. I won't do again." Heba said.

"And?" Atem prodded. Another glare.

"And you no mutt. You good dog."

"And~?" Atem smirked. Growling, Heba pouted. "You know what will happen if you refuse."

The hybrid swallowed thickly before forcing out a squeaky childish, "Heba really like you. Like you so~ much! Best friends forever!"

"Good boy." Atem said, patting the embarrassed feline's head.

"What was that?" Yami asked, wide-eyed as Yugi hid behind him, scared of the cat hybrid's sudden mood swing.

"Punishment." Atem smiled innocently. "That being said, I've called a hotel and rented a room. I think it best if we keep these two far away from each other.

"Agreed." Yami said, giving Yami a critical look over. "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Only if you're cooking." Atem said as he passed Yami and opened the door. With his bag already in his car and Heba following behind, the older brother soon drove off to his luxury room where he proceeded to 'punish' Heba all night long.

Phantomworks: how was that?

**Alice: pretty good.**

Phantomworks; everyone be looking forward to the last chapter! It _will_ have lemon!

**Alice; please review and encourage pw to hurry up and write.**


	12. Chapter 12

Phantomworks: sorry this took so long! I had a week full of college trips.

**Alice: as long as you gave us a good lemon.**

Phantomworks; well, I'll let you be the judge of that. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 12

"That man tires me out more in half an hour than rock-climbing all day does." Yami said, running a hand through his hair.

Instantly, Yugi's head was filled with a lot of indecent thoughts, most involving sweat, reaching hands and the word 'rock'. His body was already hot and the added heat made his head spin.

"I'm going to take a nap before I made dinner, okay?" Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed. "Yugi read."

"That's fine. If you want to nap too, you know where to find me." Yami said as he patted Yugi's head, trailing his hand down Yugi's cheek before he pulled away with a smile and went to his room.

Yugi shuddered in his wake as his skin cooled a bit before heating violently where Yami had touched him. A whimper started to crawl up his throat, but he suppressed it. Why was he acting so strange?

Was it because his tummy was feeling weird again?

Pushing those thoughts aside, he dug under the couch's pillows into Yami's stash of magazines and pulled a few out. He quickly disregarded those that he had already read and turned his attention to the newest one.

Opening the first page, he felt excitement claw up his spine as his tail thumbed against the ground. Flipping through the pages to the center layout, his entire body shook with the eagerness to let his eyes roam over the two men trapped in erotic passion, frozen in time forever.

His body heated violently as his mind transformed the two people, both quite pale and faces flushed, into Yami and himself. The smell of sweat filled his nose and arousal flowed through him. He shifted slightly as his shorts became tighter and let out a startled squeak when that caused immense amounts of some desirable sensations to ambush his senses.

What was it?

Repeating the action, he moaned quietly as it got the desired results. As his mind toyed with the ideas of his master and him locked in the throes of passion, one of his hands unbuttoned his shorts and pulled the zipper down. His other hand snuck in to caress skin that he hadn't known could bring so much pleasure.

Why hadn't he done this before?

He continued to stroke himself, trying to work towards something, even if he didn't know what it was. Impatient, he huffed, sweat starting to its tingling trail down the side of his face, caressing his cheek, sliding down his jaw and dropping onto the open page of the magazine.

Whatever he was getting close to, it wasn't coming fast enough! Why wouldn't it hurry up and get here?

Maybe Yami could help him.

Yeah, Yami would help him! He had all these magazines; he must know what happens after this point!

_I just… have to ask…_ Yugi's thoughts wandered in disjointed chaos as he picked himself off the ground. On trembling legs, the hybrid stumbled around as if he was drunk. Tail tucked between his legs, he managed to point himself in the direction of Yami's bedroom and staggered to the door.

_Oh… I have… to be quiet…_ he thought absently. _Master… is still… asleep…_

Quietly opening the door, Yugi peered in on the slumbering human with a dazed gleam in his eyes.

None the wiser, Yami was sleeping peacefully on his side, his back turned to the door. Covers pulled up to his chin, he was quite comfortable to sleep the rest of the day away. In fact, he might have if not for one little thing.

Whimpering, Yugi tottered over to his master, tripping and falling to his knees a few steps away from his goal. Crawling the rest of the way, he hovered over the human, taking in his scent and peaceful face. His ears flicked back when Yami muttered something before falling still again.

Not knowing what to do, the hybrid made a small whine in the back of his throat. How was he supposed to go about asking for something he wanted but didn't know the first thing about? While Yami was asleep?

He only hesitated a few more seconds before his needs and instincts took over and forced his trembling body to move. Sliding under the blankets with Yami, Yugi buried his nose in his master's shirt, breathing in a scent that drove his senses wild.

Moaning lowly in his throat, he shifted against the man, grinding against him and tangling his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. Stretching up, he lapped at the back of the man's neck, going higher until he reached his ear. Running his tongue over the pale skin, he suckled the flesh as Yami started to twitch and groan in his sleep.

_Mmm… so good…_ Yami thought. _That's right Yugi, keep going. Just like… Wait, Yugi?_

Crimson eyes shot open.

"Wha-!" Yami shuddered as a warm, wet mouth closed around his ear. A low moan sounded from behind him, vibrating through his body. "Y-Yugi?"

"Ah-mmmm?" the hybrid responded breathlessly.

"Yugi? What are you doing?" Yami's eyes widened when he felt something hard rub up against the back of his thigh.

He was ashamed to say he squealed like a little girl.

Faster than Yugi could follow, his master had shot up and taken off, slamming and locking the door behind him. "M-master?"

_S***! S***! S***! _Yami cursed vehemently in his head. What was going on? What was wrong with Yugi? Why was he acting so weird?

"I'll call Seto." He decided, talking to calm himself down. "I'll call him; he'll know what's going on, what to do and we'll get this all figured out."

So saying, he grabbed the phone, he dialed the number he knew by heart even during emergencies (or maybe because of them) and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Ma~ster!" a muffled whine called out as nails scraped against his wooden door. "Ma~ster? Why run? Open door!"

"_Hello, Kaiba Corporation, front desk speaking."_ The secretary greeted him.

"Uh, yes, hi. This is an emergency; can you send me through to Mr. Kaiba please?" Yami tried to keep his voice calm which was increasingly hard to do so with the frantic calls from beyond his door.

"Master! Open door! Please!"

"_I'm sorry, but Mr. Kaiba is in the middle of som-!"_

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I'M SURE HE'LL UNDERSTAND!" Yami yelled into the speaker, losing his cool. The secretary squeaked before consenting to his request. The 'on-hold' music played for a few moments before someone picked up the phone on the other line.

"_I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy at the moment. Can I call you back la-?_"

"SETO! SOMETHING WEIRD IS GOING ON! YUGI SNUCK INTO MY ROOM WHILE I WAS SLEEPING AND WHEN I WOKE UP, HE WAS GRINDING AGAINST ME AND LICKING MY EAR AND-AND-AND-!"

"_Yami!_" Seto called over the man's hyperventilation. "_Calm down! Tell me what happened_."

"Yugi. He-he's acting weird." Yami took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I don't know how to describe it."

"_Is he moaning and trying to claw through your bedroom door?_"

"Wha- yes, how did you know?" Yami asked, covering his other ear to be able to hear his cousin over the whining hybrid.

"_I can_ _hear him from here."_

Yami blushed scarlet.

"_Anyway, it sounds to me like he's in heat."_

"Uh, what?" Yami asked, dumbfounded.

"_Heat. The thing that keeps wild animals breeding in all seasons._"

"How does that have anything to do what's going on right now?" Yami insisted.

"_Hybrids are known to go into a kind of pseudo-heat if their owners don't do anything sexual to them within a certain amount of time. Usually about a month. This is only in the case of single owners and no other hybrids hanging around their homes." _Seto explained.

"What am I supposed to do? How do I stop it?" Yami panicked.

"_First thing, calm down._" Seto ordered, _"You have two options. The first, you can just lock him in his room for a week until the heat passes. Then you can have him fixed to keep it from happening again."_

Yami winced. Having Yugi 'fixed' was not high on his to-do list. He wouldn't wish that pain on anyone (not that he knew it completely in the first place). "Is there a second option?"

"_Do him."_ Seto said, causing Yami to freeze, eyes wide.

"What-?"

"_Do him long and do him hard." _ Seto repeated. "_Until it's out of his system. Then he should be fine."_

"I-I don-!"

"_Seto~!"_ another voice chimed in.

"_I'm sorry, Yami. We'll have to talk more later. I'm in the middle of playing with a puppy._"

"This whole time you were-?" Yami was stopped by the dial tone that sounded in his ear. With wide eyes, he stared down at the phone with aghast horror. "He was."

With a start, he was brought out of his thoughts not by the incessant cries of his hybrid…

But by silence.

"Yugi?" he called out tentatively. Walking closer to the door, he put his ear to the wood, listening for sounds. The soft noise of sobs reached his ear and he gasped before edging the door open to peer inside.

The door opened only a few inches before it got stopped by something else. Looking down, Yami inhaled sharply before dropping to his knees. "Yugi?"

The small hybrid shivered and trembled from his spot on the ground, his tail curled up to his belly and his ears slick back in confusion. His body was so hot. So so hot. Why was he so hot? Was he sick? What was going on?

At the call of his name, he weakly turned his head and tried to focus dazed eyes onto his master. "M-Master…"

"Yugi." Yami cooed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean leave you like this! Are you okay?"

"M-massssterrrrr…" Yugi whined, his words slurred. "It'sssss hooooooottttt!"

"I know. I know." Yami comforted. "It must be very uncomfortable. Here, let me get you into bed."

As he hulled the hybrid up bridal style, Yami thought over his choices. Though he didn't want to fix his pet, he had been thinking of allowing Yugi to stay in a separate room for the week until this passed. Yet with the heat rolling off his body like a sickness, Yami suddenly found that idea a lot less appealing.

How could he leave Yugi alone like this?

"Maaaaaasterrrrrrr…" Yugi whimpered when he felt Yami laying him down on the human's futon. The cool fabric made him shiver before it heated to his body temperature. He held on weakly to Yami's shirt, unwilling to give up his cool touch. It felt so good on his overheated body.

"Shh." Yami soothed the frazzled hybrid. "I'm not leaving. Let's see if we can cool you off."

The hybrid gave him a confused look before his vision went dim. "!"

"Hey! Don't struggle! I'm just getting your shirt off!" Yami said, trying to keep the hybrid under control. Instantly, Yugi went limp, allowing Yami to finish his task.

After all, his master knew best.

The hybrid shook with chills as the cold air blasted his tender skin. _S-s-sooo c-c-c-old!_

Next off were his shorts, leaving him in his underwear as Yami quickly divested himself of his clothes. Shivering constantly, the hybrid buried his face into Yami's cool (but not too cold) body, sighing in relief as his body calmed somewhat.

"Yugi, I know that you're feeling uncomfortable right now." Yami began.

_J-just… a little… maybe…_ Yugi's mind tried to get his mouth to form words, but failed to get through the thick fog that covered his thoughts.

"I can help you, but I want to know if it's okay with you." Yami said, "Can I touch you, Yugi? Can I… love you?"

_Love…? Love…_ Yugi's mind danced around the word, taking it in from every angle. Did his master mean it in the way he thought he did?

"M-Massterr?"

"Please." Yami whispered the words against Yugi's delicate ear, "Call me Yami."

The smaller's breath hitched as he closed his eyes with a shiver. The combination of Yami's words and the breath ghosting over his sensitive flesh proved to be his undoing. Whining lowly in the back of his throat, he pulled Yami impossibly close, as if that alone would get rid of this mind numbing heat.

"Y-yaa-miii…" he whined, his needy voice making Yami's cheeks flush. "Please…"

"Please what?" Yami asked.

"… Touch?" Yugi asked innocently. He wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he knew that only Yami could give it to him. "Love?"

"So it's okay if I…?" Yami leaned down to take in the hybrid's unique smell. Slowly, he was losing the battle to keep himself in control around this breath-taking creature.

"Please…" Yugi breathed, voice thick with need.

"As you wish…" Yami hummed, tasting the trembling beauty in his arms. Trailing his fingers down pale skin, he licked and nibbled at the other's neck, tasting him further and marking his pet as his lover. The hybrid tensed as the teasing touches made him grow even hotter, the funny feeling arising in his stomach.

"Y-Yami…" the hybrid pleaded.

"Sshhh…" the human shushed him, locking his lips over his pet's. Keeping his complaints quiet, the human let his hands travel down further until they came to the barrier of the other's undergarments. Twisting his hand around a slender waist, roving fingers caught the hem of the hybrid's underwear and slowly stripped them from pale hips.

Arching his back helpfully, Yugi moaned into the kiss as Yami ran his tongue across his sharp canines and pulled him into a playful battle. All these touches were awakening something new in him, something he hadn't known before. It was more than the heat that made him crave Yami's wandering fingers and more than the tingly feeling that made him arch into the strong body above him, but he couldn't figure out what it is.

He needed more.

If he felt more, he'd figure it out, right?

"Y-Yami…" he pleaded, "M-more-?"

"Mmm…" Yami hummed agreeably, popping the cap on the lube bottle to coat his fingers. The 'pop' made Yugi's ears twitch, but he was distracted by Yami's other skills. He decided that whatever his master decided to do was fine by him as long as he kept _that_ up.

Until, that is, he felt a slick finger circle his hole.

"Wha-What?" he stuttered, pulling away just enough to look down between his legs where Yami's hands were trying to get him to loosen up. "What is-?"

"Yugi, trust me." Yami said, kissing the hybrid chastely, "It will hurt a bit, but I'm sure you'll like it. Do you trust me?"

Wide violet eyes stared up at him with complete loyalty and adoration. Timidly, a pink tongue slipped out from between the hybrid's kiss-bruised lips to lick the side of Yami's own lips. When he pulled away, the teen locked eyes with surprised crimson.

"Love you, Mas- Yami." Yugi said, his face reddening cutely.

The human's surprise melted into a gentle smile, "That's all I needed to hear."

A finger slipped in quickly, making Yugi arch his back. He wrinkled his nose at the strange feeling, but decided that it was fine for now. He wanted what his master wanted. However, when a second finger joined it, he couldn't help a small whimper of pain.

"Yugi, relax, it won't hurt as much if you do." Yami soothed.

"B-but… hurts…" Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he writhed uncomfortably. A strong arm locked around his waist, holding him still as Yami nuzzled his stomach.

"I know, but it will get better." Yami tried to ease the hybrid's pain. If only he could find that one spot that would make Yugi scream-

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Like that.

"Y-ya-mi…" Yugi panted, his body shaking as pleasure trilled through his body.

"See? I told you you'd like it." Yami said as he added a third finger. The added digit made Yugi wince before that spot was brushed again. The hybrid held still for a few moments, getting used to the thrusting motion. Soon he began to respond.

"Mmm-More, Ma- Yami!" Yugi pleaded, his ears folded back in pleasure. His vision was blurred by the tears and heat. He didn't know how much more he could take. Already, he was bucking against the fingers as if his life depended on it.

"More? My, you're liking this more than I had thought." Yami nibbled on the hybrid's stomach as he withdrew his fingers.

"N-no-!" Yugi whimpered, somehow feeling like he was being punished. His body arched, trying to keep the fingers in.

"Calm down. I won't leave you empty for long." Yami said, positioning himself outside Yugi's hole. The hybrid stilled when he felt something hot and slick pause outside his entrance.

With a quick thrust, the head breached his flesh, and then slowly sheathed itself into his pliant body. Pain and pleasure overrode his senses so much that he could only shiver and shake as he tried to make sense of what his master was doing.

"Can I move, Yugi?" Yami asked, need lacing his voice as he hugged the teen close. Answering with a whimper, Yugi gave an experimental roll of his hips that intensified the sensations thrumming under his skin. He rolled them again, a moan slipping through his lips to be accompanied by one from Yami.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Yami pulled out and thrust back in, making a slow pace. But Yugi wasn't standing for it. Overly excited, he bucked into Yami, locking his legs around his master's waist. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he wrapped Yami in an embrace, sharp nails digging into the fragile skin.

"Ow-hey!" Yami hissed as pain started to cut off his pleasure high. "Yugi that hurts!"

"Hgyaaaah!" Yugi moaned, ignoring the man completely. The pleasure, the feelings were just so… _good_!

Seeing that the hybrid wasn't about to listen to him, Yami pulled out, flipped the teen onto his hands and knees and thrust back in. _Much better._ He thought.

"AAH! Yamiiii!" Yugi cried out as his tail curled over his back and dropping to the side, allowing his master room to continue thrusting and making that delicious friction. The hybrid fell from his hands to his elbows, propping his ass up in such a way that caused Yami to go deeper, raking over his prostate. His nails tore the sheets to ribbons.

"Hn!" Yami grunted as Yugi tensed tightly, signs that the hybrid was close to coming. Hugging the teen close, Yami wrapped his hand around the teen's leaking cock and pumped him to completion.

"Ah-ah! HAH! YAMI!" Yugi cried as white cum spurted from his erection and stained the sheets. So into the moment, he tensed to a point where Yami hissed in pleasurable pain as the heat constricted harshly around his member. He thrust a few more times before he could hold it back no longer and released his cum into the hungry hole beneath him.

Both were panting harshly, Yami still thrusting lightly as he emptied himself into the trembling hybrid. Completely worn out, the two collapsed onto the sheets as they tried to catch their breath.

"Are you feeling better?" Yami asked.

"Mmmm…" Yugi moaned, his ears still folded back, "Still… still hot… Masterrrrrr…."

"Hm. Then I'm going to have to fix that." Yami said, his lips forming a smirk as he recovered from the fresh round of sex.

"…? 'Fix'?" Yugi looked up at him, eyes glazed by the heat and exhaustion.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you." Yami said as he grabbed Yugi's leg and propped it over his shoulder. Quickly, he pumped himself to hardness again before he entering Yugi again, bent on working out the smaller teen's sexual frustration in the _best_ way possible.

Phantomworks; okay, I know that this doesn't tie up _any_ loose ends.

**Alice: nope.**

Phantomworks: I'm thinking of writing an epilogue. Go ahead and tell me in a review what you would like to know in the last chapter!

**Alice; if no one asks for anything, we won't make one.**

Phantomworks; well, it might not be very good at least. Anyway, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Phantomworks: okay, so I just wrote this in about two hours with no plot or reason.

**Alice; other than need**.

Phantomworks; yes, because everyone was asking for it. so I'm sorry if it seems a little random or rushed. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Epilogue

_**Ring ring ring**_

"Hello?"

"_I am __never__ taking advice from you again!_" a voice growled.

Crimson eyes closed as a smile bloomed over his face. "Well hello to you too, Seto."

"_They won't leave my house, Yami! They're over here __every day!__ How am I supposed to molest my pet like this!_"

"I'm sorry, are they trying to sue you or threatening to black mail you into letting them take Joey at the cost of publically humiliating you?" Yami asked as he flopped down onto the couch.

"_Well… no…_"

"I rest my case." Yami said, smiling. "Honestly Seto, just letting Joey's sister and her owner over will let them know that you don't abuse him and make his life miserable. Of course, we both know that you take every advantage of him that you can, but this makes him happy. And when they _do_ leave for the night, what happens?"

"… _happy sex._"

"See? Everyone wins." Yami said.

"_But they're here EVERY DAY!"_

"Just give them a couple more weeks and they'll be over it." Yami thought for a moment. "Unless of course Shizuka falls for Mokuba. Then you may have a problem on your hands."

"… _**********! I knew she was going up to his room too much!"_ the voice cursed a few more minutes. "_Sorry Yami, I have to go."_

"Have fun." Yami said as the dial tone kicked on, signaling that the brunette had hung up.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked, coming around the couch and snuggling up to Yami's side. It had been a couple weeks since Yugi's embarrassing heat phase, of which he _still_ couldn't think of without his face growing red and down there getting… hard.

"Seto. He finally let Shizuka and Serenity into his mansion to check up on Joey whenever they like. Of course, that's basically every waking moment, but it keeps them happy and Joey more than willing to agree with some of Seto's more extreme kinks." Yami said.

"Kinks?" Yugi repeated.

"They're… I'll tell you when you're older." Yami said, ruffling Yugi's hair. The hybrid tilted his head to the side cutely, but didn't press the matter.

"I got mail!" Yugi said happily as he handed off the mail to his master. He was slowly getting better at his speech, now that Yami was giving special attention to it. Oh yes, special…

"Thank you, Yugi." Yami said, taking it from him.

"Who's it from?" his white haired neighbor asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Most seems like junk mail but these two are…" Yami stopped, and then turned to Bakura, "what are _you_ doing here?"

"Huh?" Bakura gave him a narrowed looked. "Is there some rule that says I _can't_ come over into your house anytime I want whether you're here or not or in the middle of something?"

"Uh, yes?" Yami gave him a funny look, "It's called 'personal space' or 'privacy'. You should try it some time."

"Hmph! Some friend you are!" Bakura huffed, crossing his arms. With a whirl, he turned around and marched to the door.

"Wait, where are you going now?" Yami asked, starting to get up.

"I know when I'm not wanted!" Bakura nagged as he opened the door. "Come on Ryou."

The quiet albino that Yami hadn't even noticed jumped up, gave a happy wave to Yugi and trotted after Bakura like a little puppy. After Ryou had gotten used to Bakura, he'd easily made a place for himself in the tough albino's seemingly stone cold heart and continued to be by his master's side no matter what.

The two marched out the door and closed it behind them with a 'thud'.

"I just don't understand him sometimes." Yami said.

"Me too."

"Neither."

"Me neither." Yugi corrected. Turning back to the mail, Yugi pawed through the junk and bills to find the two letters that were of some interest to him. "Who sent them?"

"These."

"These?"

"Let's see." Yami said, picking up the first, a post card with the picture of the three pyramids of Egypt displayed proudly in shiny color finish. "Must be from Atem."

Yami's brother and his hybrid had left the last weekend to take a plane back to Egypt, the land of their home. Heba had tried several times to get Yugi in trouble and had been punished accordingly in _Yami's bed_ much to the man's dismay. He had later burned the futon to ashes and now slept in the same bed as Yugi, much to the hybrid's delight.

There was something about falling asleep next to the man that you love that put anyone in a good mood.

"It says here that Atem and Heba made it safely home, but they had to sit by someone on the plane who said he knew me. Some crazy blonde and his identical pet that were going to visit a sister or something. They wouldn't stop talking about it and the hybrid wouldn't stop glomping the human." Yami furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "Marik and Malik?"

"Maybe?" Yugi wondered aloud. "Next one!"

"Okay, okay!" Yami laughed. Reaching for the waving letter, Yami took it from his hybrid as the other settled to 'read' over his shoulder. Ripping the envelope open, Yami pulled out a flimsy paper with scrawled hand-writing.

"'Dear Bakura, I think you'll be happy to know that Malik and I are getting along great. We're going to see Ishizu this week, so we're going to have to post-pone that heist until a later date. Also, if you could be so kind as to send a hundred dollars to the address below, I'll owe you two. One for this and one for that time that you got Yami and me out of that fight.'" Yami looked confused as he finished, "Thanks, signed Marik. PS, if you don't pay… **** you."

Turning it over, Yami muttered, "This was sent to my address, but it's for Bakura. And there's no return address. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he wouldn't want to be found."

"Hey~ that's where that went!" the letter was yanked out of his hand and before he could turn, Bakura had disappeared back out the door.

"….." Yami just shook his head. "I'm not getting into this."

"This?"

"Yeah, just… whatever Bakura is doing. I just want to keep away from it." Yami turned to Yugi, "you too. When stuff like this happens, just stay away from Bakura. You can see Ryou, but not his master, okay?"

"Okay, Master." Yugi nodded.

"What was that?" Yami blinked, "What did you call me, Yugi?"

"M-Master?" Yugi's ears slid down. Had he done something wrong?

"Yu~gi?" Yami slid an arm around Yugi's shoulders. The hybrid looked to the side nervously before looking back up at Yami.

"W-what?"

"How many times have I told you?" Yami leaned down so that his lips brushed the hybrid's ears, "We're lovers now, call me _Yami_."

"Mmm…" Yugi whined lowly in his throat as his face heated up. "M-mas-!"

"Yami." He insisted. "Don't make me _punish_ you."

Yugi whimpered. Suddenly, all those times that he'd seen Joey or Ryou get punished vanished from his mind. After all, his mas- _lover_ would never do something to harm him.

"Well, _Yugi_, do you want me to punish you?" Yami asked, "Or do you want to do something _else_?"

"Mmm!" Yugi leaned into Yami's teasing touches, his mind slowly replaying images and feelings of last time.

"What's it going to be, Yugi?"

Oh how he loved the way his name rolled off his lover's tongue.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi moaned as Yami gently pushed him back onto the couch.

"I love you too, Yugi. More than you'll ever know." Yami said. And with that, the two fell prey to their passion and ended the night wrapped in each other's arms.

END

Phantomworks: okay, I think I answered everyone's questions.

**Alice; except Joey's past.**

Phantomworks; which I just got, like five minutes ago. To answer that, Joey's owner was Jonouchi Katsuya who died in a gang fight while protecting Joey.

**Alice; I think that's about it for his past.**

Phantomworks: I think so too. Anyway, I'm hoping to post the second chapter of School of Vampires sometime this week and the second chapter of Dragon Farm next weekend.

**Alice; please review!**


End file.
